Rio Summer break
by Will the Bald Eagle
Summary: As the summer comes, the spix macaw came back to Rio for their summer break and made some more friends, but what new challenge will they face?
1. The change

**This is chapter is pretty short, but the chapter later will be longer. Hope you enjoy.**

Will woke up from his slumber and looked around, but everything seemed to be bigger than usual, he looked down and saw feathers" AHH! what happened to me?" He walked to a piece of mirror and saw an eagle, he was surprised by this and started to remember everything yesterday.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I got out of the plane and saw the sun shining on my face, and I went to get my luggage and saw a sign that says 'welcome to Rio De Janeiro' I took my luggage and got out of the airport. I called a taxi to get me to a nearby hotel. On my way there I saw birds flying over my head and I wondered,"What is it like to be a bird?" But I quickly shrugged that thought out of my mind and continue to think about my vacation here in Rio._

 _The city of Rio is beautiful. The people seemed to be friendly. The tropical forest was the first thing I wanted to see so I took a ride to the forest, and saw two blue birds and three small blue birds flying together. "How nice." I thought. The forest was more real than what essay and picture can express, I can feel the hot and fresh air hitting on my face, too bad we have to live our boring life as human._

 _The night of Rio was spectacular, there was different light and color everywhere, I was told that the carnival just few weeks ago was even bigger than this. They always told me that Rio was a place for party. I guess they were right._

 _I felt bored after walking on the street, so I went to a nearby night club. It was just like in state, but different type of music. Even though I don't have much taste in music, I still liked it. After dancing on the stage for sometimes, I felt somewhat thirsty, so I went to the bar and asked for some drink. I asked for the hardest drink they have, since i'm a heavy drinker. The bartender gave me something that I never tasted. He calls it 'The Dreamer', he says that I am the first person to drink this kind of alcoholic beverage. It is pretty heavy to be honest, but I still manage to drink 3 cup, but then I began to feel dizzy and regretted my decision. I walked back to hotel with my blurry vision and decide just lie down on the bed. As soon as my body touched the blanket, my mind fell out of_ _consciousness._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"But this doesn't explain why I became an eagle though, but then Will remembered that he had the thought of becoming a bird. That drink probably was the reason why he turned into a bird.

"Well, I better see a doctor." But then he thought that they will just run away or call the animal control and keep him in captivity, so Will decided to punch himself to see if he's dreaming. His hands turned into wings so he can't hurt himself that much, but it still made him groan. "Ow, that hurts, nope, I still haven't woke up, that means I'm really an eagle.

"I better get use to this new body if I want to survive." Will thought.

 **Please leave a** **review if you liked it.**


	2. Back in Rio

**Please point out my grammar issues if I have any.**

A certain eagle was still trying to figure out how to change his body back, but it was no use.

"What to do now?" Will wondered," Maybe I can fly around Rio a bit and see the world from another perspective."

Will thought of that and opened the window with his claw. It still took a while for him to get use to his new body.

Will looked down and realized that he's at 7th floor. That means a fall will definitely turn him into a chunk of meat. So he decided to fly indoor a bit to see if he can do the same outside.

"All right, here we go." Will prepared himself as he is about to fly. He tried to fly up but instead, he fell down and his face went straight down on the carpet.

"Ow, I flapped my wings, what happened?" Will stood up groaning at the pain.

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep trying then." Will thought as he prepared himself to fly one more time.

"We are home, kids." A blue macaw with brown eyes and bushy feathers named Blu said to his family.

"Finally, after all that flight we are home." one of Blu's kid Carla complained.

"Hey, at least we don't have to fly anymore." Blu's youngest son Tiago said.

"technically, we still have to fly back to Amazon if you don't want to be left behind." Blu's other daughter Bia replied to Tiago.

"Whatever, 'Bird Brain', don't pretend to be smart." Tiago said with his wings crossed.

"Guys, stop fighting, we are a family. We should just be happy that we got back here. How about we just rest for a while and take a shower at the waterfall. It's getting late, so we have to hurry up if you don't want to smell stink, especially you, Blu." A cerulean macaw with green eyes named Jewel winked at Blu as Blu blushed and looked away.

After that, everyone was doing their own things but Jewel was just stood on a branch and thought," Hmm… What do I want to do tonight? I can rest for a night or pay a visit to my friend. But is she still here though? after all the only friend she has is me. I hope she can be more confident and make some friends though..."

Jewel's thought was interrupted by a shout,"Jewel, we are ready to go." She jumped a little since she was still thinking about her friend.

"Woah, you scared me a bit there." Jewel said looking at Blu.

"Oh, um, sorry." Blu apologized,"And I saw that you were thinking about something."

"Yeah… It's not important. Anyways, let's head to the waterfall and clean ourself after all that flight." Jewel said.

Blu was wondering what Jewel was thinking about when they were flying over the forest,"Is she thinking about me being stinky? I don't stink, at least that's what I think, but do I though?" Blu quickly shrugged the thought off as he flew down the waterfall.

They all went down in the waterfall and began cleaning themself. Blu was simply looking at Jewel while she's preening her feather."Man, she looks so pretty when her feather shines under the sun." Blu's thought was interrupted by Tiago splashing water on Blu's face, some of them went in his eyes.

"Ow, Tiago, stop playing water, you want me to clean for you?" Blu said as he rubs his eye. Tiago remembered how hard his father's rub are. He quickly answer," Nope, I'm out of here." And Tiago just flew to the other side of the waterfall where his sibling were.

"Hey Blu, can you come here and preen my back, I can't reach it." Jewel said as she turned her back against Blu.

Blu was still nervous around Jewel even if they already had kids, so he nervously answered,"Um, sure, I guess." Blu walked behind her and started to smooth out her back feathers.

Jewel felt pleasurable to this feeling and started to moan quietly. After a few minutes of preening, Jewel turned around and said," That was great, Blu, I think you deserve a treat." Jewel kissed Blu in the beak.

Blu liked it every time when Jewel kisses him or hug him. Her sweet aura was creeping into Blu's nostril and completely dominating his sense in every way. Blu wrapped his wing around Jewel and enjoyed the kiss.

Meanwhile

"I GOT IT!" Will yelled in excitement as finally flew first time. He flew around the room excitedly just as any bird would.

Two bangs were heard on the door as Will was flying around followed by a voice," Hello? Your time is up. Please pay the bill first if you are in there." A cleaning lady was outside the room checking to see if anyone is inside.

"Oh Shoot, I better fly away or she'll come in and see me." Will was terrified for second but reclaimed his thoughts,"Ok, Let's try this again." Will prepared for this real flight.

Will opened his wings and flapped them as hard and fast as he can. Will seemed to be stable in the air but was still falling down, so he flattened his wings to get momentum from the falling. His speed was increasing so he started to flap again and regained his altitude."Wow, I'm really getting the hang of this." Will thought of this and was proud of his accomplishment.

After a few minutes of flying, he reached the forest and saw trees everywhere. "Where should I land now?" Will thought about it and had no clue where he wanted to land.

Will then saw a tall tree standing out of all the other trees and thought,"Ok, It's getting late, so I'm going to rest on one of those branches." He had a bit difficulty landing on the branch but still manages to do it.

"Well, I better get some sleep and prepare for the next morning." Will rested his head against the tree and fell asleep.

 **Leave a review thank you.**


	3. Friends

**Thanks for the review.**

Will slowly opened his eyes and found out that he's on top of a tree. He was immediately blinded by the bright sunlight that Rio always has.

He quickly knew that it was middle of the day with the sun right above his head. Will shook his head and regained his consciousness, then he thought everything that he needed to do in order to "survive in the jungle". Even though it was just the start of his new life, he wanted to quit. He doesn't want to be a bird anymore," Why me? I have so much to do to survive, and God doesn't even give me any guide or hint for me to start."

But then he looked on the bright side," Everything has a start, I can learn if I have to. I maybe need help from others, but I can take care of myself, I've learned everything about nature, and besides, I'm an eagle, everyone is scared of me, so there is nothing to worry about." Will thought about the first thing he has to do. His stomach suddenly "complained" to him that it was hungry and needs food.

"Hmm, what do eagles eat? Fish, mammal and birds I believe so…" Will thought as he flew above the forest. He decided to go with fish or other small animal since he doesn't have much hunting experience.

On his way to the beach, Will saw some decaying animals lying on the ground which considered a meal for most bald eagles, but Will doesn't like the feeling of eating rotten food. He considered them as disgusting and poisonous, of course, that was his human perspective so he decided to eat fish instead because of its highly concentrated amount of protein which will surely keep him alive for a few days.

"Well, here I am, flying over the sea finding fish." Will said to himself as he tries to catch a fish with his razor sharp claws. Will tried his best to predict the fish's movement but failed horribly since he had no idea he was supposed to go down the water and catch them.

After half hour of trying he gave up and said," Come on fish, can't you just swim slower so I can catch you, geez." But then he saw a ship in the corner of his eye, then Will turned around and saw a fishing vessel. "I'm so tired right now, maybe I can rest on that ship for a while and keep trying." Will thought as he flew on top of the ship.

The crew on the vessel seemed to not notice the eagle that just landed on their ship and dumped a huge pile of fish in their tank. Will saw the fishes being poured into the tank and thought," Perfect, maybe I can snatch one of those fish and feed myself." He looked down at the tank and tried to catch a chance to steal their fish while they are not looking.

"Any more in this area?" The man that seemed to be the captain asked.

"Not much, sir." One of the crew answered.

"Then sail it to another area, and take a break if you want to." The captain said as he took out a cigarette and walked inside the vessel followed by his crews.

"Alright, here's my chance." Will thought as he flew down immediately after the last crew entered the boat. He successfully grabbed a fish and flew as high as he can.

"Eagle!" A crew discovered Will's presence and shouted.

"Shoot it down, the skin is worth a lot." The greedy Captain said as he took out a gun and aimed at Will.

Even though Will understands English, they were speaking Portuguese, so he couldn't understand what they are saying, but he still manages to know that they were talking about him. He flew faster as he heard a gunshot and a bullet fly past him.

"Ahh, don't shoot me!" Will yelled and looked back.

It was too far for the captain and the crews to kill and retrieve the eagle's skin, so they gave up and swore at him in portuguese.

Will got his meal and found his way back to the forest. "I'm gonna enjoy my lunch now" Will thought on his way back. He was still thinking about things in human ways since there is no "lunch" in the eagle perspective.

* * *

In another part of the jungle was a blue macaw family having a picnic in a random part of the jungle. The male blue macaw that we all love, Blu, was digging his new favorite food, mango.

Jewel felt full and asked everyone," Is everyone full now, because I have to go visit one of my friend."

Blu looked up with his mouth full of food and asked," Wtreuginkombk?"

"What?" Jewel didn't quite understand what he said," say it again?"

Blu swallowed his mango and repeated," I said, When are you going to come back?"

"Oh, well, I'm going to be back in home before sunset. Is that alright with you?" Jewel replied to Blu.

"Yeah, sure. We are going to Linda's house anyways today, just come and pick us up if you are done, I'll be waiting there." Blu answered to Jewel.

"Ok then, I'll see you later." Jewel said as she kissed Blu on the Beak and flew away to her friend's hollow.

"Well, your mother's gone. Let's head to Linda's house and have some Hot chocolate and cookies." Blu said to his three kids.

"Yay!" The three said in unison.

* * *

Jewel flew for some time and found her friend's hollow. She entered it and saw her friend sleeping in the nest alone.

"Hey, Julia. It's me, Jewel, wake up." Jewel whispered to a female bird.

She was a female Scarlet macaw named Julia. She had bright red feather and orange feather on her back. Her wings had dark blue feathers spread all the way around her back. Her beak was grey like most Scarlets. She had black talon just like Jewel, and had a mixture of indigo and red color on her tailfeather.

"Who woke me up?" Julia said rubbing her eyes. After she saw who it is she jumped on Jewel and happily said," Jewel, Where have you been? You just said you would be away for a month. I thought you were dead." Julia said as she led down a tear," I missed you so much, Jewel."

"It's ok now, I'm here." Jewel tried to comforted Julia in her wings," I was away for that long time is because I found my own kind, I kinda needed to stay there because I was reunited with my family again, and I wanted to spend some childhood time that I missed with them."

"Oh, congratulation Jewel, that's great for you." Julia commented on Jewel.

"So, what about you? What happened while I was gone?" Jewel asked Julia.

"Well, I followed your suggestion and tried to pick up some guys, and it worked! I found myself a boyfriend!" Julia Squealed with happiness as Jewel looked at her proudly," Wow, really? What's he like?" Jewel then asked.

"Well, he's tall, muscular, handsome, caring and smart." Julia said all these compliment on her boyfriend.

"Well, that's great. You must've…" Jewel was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Julia, I got breakfast for you, it's more like lunch but… Wait… Who's this?" A male Scarlet macaw examined Jewel and asked.

"Oh, hey Lucas. Meet my friend that I've always talked about, Jewel." Julia introduced Jewel to her boyfriend Lucas.

Lucas was a male scarlet macow. He had crimson and yellow feather around his back. His eyes were black as space. His foot were black just like Julia. The color azure runs down to the tip of his wing from his back and tail feathers. His beak was a bit more white than Julia's.

"Hi, nice to meet to you Jewel, I've always heard Julia say things about you. She really care about you." Lucas greeted Jewel as he putted down the food.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucas." Jewel smiled as she sat down with them," Anyways, how did you guys meet?"

"Oh, It's a long story to tell…" Lucas said as he peeled the skin off a papayas.

Just as Lucas was tell a story, an eagle flew in with a fish in its claw. They were all surprised and at the same time terrified at this creature's presence.

"S**t, It's an eagle." Julia whispered and slowly moved to a corner of the hollow and in hope that the eagle wouldn't see them, Jewel and Lucas did the same.

"Well, this hollow seemed to be unoccupied." Will thought as he had no idea that there is a nest right in front of face. He began to cut the fish in part and started eating some of it.

* * *

After a few minutes of eating, Will finished and threw the bones down the tree. He returned and found that three macaws stared at him terrifyingly.

"Oh, hey guys. Is this your hol…" Will was trying to be polite but all three macaw just flew straight out of the exit like they were going to die.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" The blue macaw shouted as she departed from two other scarlet macaw.

"Wait, where are you guys going? Don't be scared. We can be friends." Will tried to get blue macaw's attention but she just straightly flew for her life.

Will immediately followed her to see where she was going," WAIT UP!" Will shouted to the blue macaw and he had no idea why she was running away from him.

* * *

Jewel was scared to the point that she was shaking. The only thing she had in mind was her body being torn apart by an eagle. She couldn't imagine dying that early.

"PLEASE STOP CHASING ME! I HAVE KIDS TO RAISE STILL!" She soon regretted that because she thought that the eagle was going to kill her then go after her kids.

The eagle was slowly catching up to Jewel, but she then saw Linda's house. Jewel flew straight into the house and with her quick maneuverability, she grabbed on to the window handle and shutting it on her way in leaving the eagle outside.

The eagle saw this and tried to slow down but it was too late. It slammed his head on the window and made a big noise.

"What's that sound?" Linda got up from her newspaper and saw Jewel lying and panting on the ground. Linda saw this and quickly called Tulio down," TULIO!"

"Yeah? What's the matter? What happened?" Tulio woke up and putted on his glasses.

Blu and his kids all ran for Jewel to see her panting with her heart beating loud enough that they all heard it.

"Are you okay Jewel? What happened?" Blu quickly comforted Jewel and helped her stand up.

"There...was...an...eagle...chasing me…" Jewel hardly manages to say the words between her breath.

"An eagle?" That's pretty rare to see, I only saw that once in Rio." Blu was surprised that there was an eagle chasing after Jewel, and still manages to escape.

After Jewel's breath was steady enough to talk, she began to explain everything,"I was at Julia's hollow, and I…"

* * *

Will's head still stings after that bump. "Ugh, that hurts, what did I do wrong, was I too aggressive?" He thought and went to the front door. Will knock the door two times with his beak to see if someone lets him in.

"I need to apology to that bird." Will thought as he rubbed his head with his wings.

The door was opened by a woman and Will just flew right in.

Will looked around as the woman behind her just saw him walk in. She tried to catch him, but he just flew all the way to the living room and saw 5 blue macaws together.

"That's definitely her family." Will thought as walked straight towards them.

 **Things are getting real... Anyways, leave a** **review**


	4. Jewel's story

**Yeah, I'm trying to make my essay flawless(That's never gonna happen)**

Blu turned around and saw Will slowly walked towards them. He was as scared as Jewel, Blu walked back slowly with his kids hiding behind him.

"HELP!" Blu yelled at Tulio for help as Tulio ran and grabbed Will from the back. Tulio struggles to hold Will in his hands but Will was too strong for Tulio since Tulio is really weak.

"LET ME GO!" Will yelled as he broke free from his hand and landed the ground. He quickly flew behind Tulio and made him fall on the ground. Will put his claw on Tulio's neck and felt his blood running inside his skin. He pushed his claw down and just wanted to rip his neck apart but decided to spare Tulio's life since Will used to be human.

Tulio gulped and pretended to be dead.

Will got off Tulio and took a paper and a pen on the table. He quickly wrote down something with a pencil in his claws. He didn't write as fast as human, but it was at least legible enough to read.

"Alright, mister, you are in some big trouble now." Linda came in trembling with a kitchen knife in her hand. She was also scared of an eagle but she had to face it or Blu and Jewel will be killed.

Will heard that he was going to be cut and quickly lifted the paper in his beak. Linda saw this and carefully read the words on it.

"WAIT STOP!"

Linda was surprised to see an eagle writing english on a card just like Blu. She carefully asked Will," Ok, what do you want?"

Will heard Linda and took out another paper on the desk. He took his time and wrote some more words down. "Good thing that I can still write and make that woman calm down."

Tulio got up and found that Will was writing on a piece of paper. He was just surprised as Linda was. Tulio stood up and picked up Blu, Jewel and three kids up to the bedroom.

Linda took the card after Will finished writing.

"MY NAME IS WILL, AND I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR HUNTING, I JUST WANTED TO SEE SOMEONE."

Linda put down her knife and said," Ok, I guess." She quickly led her guard down even though she should not have.

Will flew on Linda's shoulder and signaled her to go upstairs. Linda was still scared of him a little bit but started to trust him.

Tulio heard footsteps on the stairs and asked," Is everything ok, honey?"

"Yeah, the eagle just want to see someone." Linda said while walking up the stair.

"What? You can't just let him come in here, how do you know it's not hostile? He attacked me." Tulio refused to open the door.

"Well, you attacked him first." Linda is now standing outside the door.

"I guess so…" Tulio slowly opened the door and saw the eagle was on Linda's shoulder. He was astonished that Linda can get along with the eagle.

Tulio let Linda and Will in. Will immediately jumped off Linda's shoulder and landed in front of Jewel.

Jewel started to walk back as she was close to tearing," What do you want from me?"

"Hey, come on. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to be friend with you." Will said but thought that it felt creepy.

"That's what he said before he tried to kill me." Jewel said with some obvious issues with a certain eagles.

"I'm not that bad. I just look dangerous. By the way, my name is Will." Will said as he took his wings out in front of him.

Blu came forward and shaked his wings, but he wasn't scared as Jewel. Blu said," Hi, I'm Blu."

"Blue? aren't you all blue?" Will asked like everyone else would.

"Yes, but without the E." Blu plainly explained.

"Oh, Blu, what a unique name." Will finally figure it out before turning to Jewel again," So… What's your name?"

"Jewel." Jewel answered Will and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Nice name, like the jewel on a stone?" Will asked Jewel.

"Yes." She said before looking at Will again.

" Jewel, why are you scared of me then?" Will tried to figure out what was wrong with Jewel.

"Obviously you are an eagle, everybody in the forest fears your species." Blu explained the common sense to Will.

"But still, why do you have to panic that much when I just wanted to talked to you." Will decided to keep going.

"I have reasons!" Jewel yelled at Will's face before she burst into tear again.

"Will, look what you did." Blu blamed Will for making Jewel emotional.

"I'm sorry…" Will looked down as Jewel whispered out," I have reasons…"

"You can speak it out, Jewel, it will make you feel better." Blu tried to convince Jewel to speak about her past.

Jewel thought about it before she said," If you really want, I can share my experience with you guys."

* * *

 _Jewel's perspective_

I woke up from my nest and found and got out of my hollow. I flew to the closest tree to pick up my favorite fruit, mango. I landed on a branch and closely examined the surface of each mango. All of them were perfect both in shape and size. I couldn't pick my favorite so I just plucked down a random mango and flew back to my hollow.

I wasn't even alert of my surrounding when I got back. The familiar place that I always lived has a somewhat strange feeling. It made my body shake in an uncontrollable way. "What is happening to me?" I thought as I shook my head. It was still there, this smell, so familiar yet it still was mixed with a new smell. I couldn't pick out exactly what was it. I carefully put down my breakfast and walked around the hollow. Everything was quiet, no bird chirping, nothing. The only thing I can hear is the leaves outside my moving with the wind. I felt it! It was there, but maybe I'm just being crazy. Yeah, that's it, I might just be too hungry. I picked up my mango again and cut it apart. There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm Jewel, there's nothing I'm scared of. I tried to convince myself as my back started to have this weird sensation that I couldn't bear. I suddenly turned around and was expecting something to pop right in front of my face. Quietness again… There was nothing but my nest lying on the middle of the hollow. I relaxed again and turned around. An eagle was right there. I was so close to him that I felt the the tip of his beak touching mine. It was at this moment I broke down. I screamed at the top of lung," AH!" Before I could say one more word, I was smacked by his wing and fell unconscious.

I woke in some kind of weird old abandoned human house. I quickly remembered what happened. That eagle brought me here," where am I?" I asked myself as I tried to move. My wings and talon was tied by something, I could tell it was vine because of its texture.

There was rusted metal everywhere. I was stuck on a table, a manmade table. water were dropping from the ceiling. It was already creepy enough until he came.

"I see that you've had some rest." The male eagle said to me while smiling.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" I tried to be calm but failed horribly. I looked like a kid lost in a mall at that moment. The eagle saw this and decided to play with me.

"Don't worry, my name is Erico, you are here for many reasons. First, you look pretty well fed with all that mango outside your house I see. Second, you are the most beautiful bird I've seen in awhile." Erico said with a sinister smile on his face.

I knew what he meant and gulped. The only thing I can do is hope that I can escape this place without getting touched.

After he left the room. I looked around again and saw bodies lying everywhere, both dead and alive. My heart pumped so fast that it hurts. I was so scared for the first time, and I'm certainly not going to come back to this place when I escape, but I can't even get out of here.

For the next few days, I've seen the worst thing that can happen to birds. Erico was big and brutal bird. That's how I see him. He didn't indescribable things to them. I tried not to watch them, but the sound still went through my ears and left scars in my brain. I vomited a few times just thinking about it. That monster didn't give me much food and water, but it was still better than eaten alive.

I felt my body slides down a little bit, and immediately woke up and looked around. There was no one. I'm the only one left alive, but something that I realized sparked a small hope in my heart. The vines were loose, and imagined being outside again, being free and feel the breeze of air slide through my feathers. I moved my body left to right trying to break the vines.

After a few minutes of struggling, the vine finally fell off and I was free. I felt so happy on the inside but it quickly faded away as Erico woke up and angrily looked at me.

"Get back here or I'll claw your face off." Erico said as he got up.

"Never!" I quickly ran to the exit and flew up in the air. I haven't fly in days, so my wings felt very sore when I opened it, but I still manage to get up in the air and flew at my normal speed. Erico quickly followed behind me and yelled," You asked for it, now you are gonna get it!"

I looked behind and saw him slowly catching up to me. I dived down into the forest and kept flying. This made some more distance between me and him. I soon felt tired since my stomach was empty, but I had no choice but to keep going. I didn't want to look behind because he might just be right behind me.

I flew for a few miles and quickly took a peek behind me, he was finally gone. I felt so happy but then suddenly fell unconscious.

I woke up in a hollow, for a second I thought that I was dreaming, but this isn't my hollow. I stomach groaned and told me to eat. I looked around and saw some blueberry lying on the ground. I didn't even hesitate to think about if it's safe to eat or not and put one in my mouth, I was so hungry that I basically put as much as I can in my mouth.

"Hey, you woke up." A female scarlet came in and put some more blueberries on the ground.

"Yeah… Thanks for the food." I said between bites.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll choke yourself." She said worriedly.

I swallowed the blueberries and asked her," What happened? How did you find me?"

"When I found you, you were lying on the ground, and then I decided to bring you back to my hollow. By the way, my name is Julia." The scarlet macaw named Julia said as I picked up another blueberry and started chewing on it.

"Wow, thanks Julia. My name's Jewel. You saved my life." I thanked her for saving me.

"Yeah, after all I got nothing to live for." Julia said looking down.

"What do you mean?" I stopped eating and asked her.

"No one likes me, I try to make friend with them and they just push me away. I don't feel that I'm essential for this world." Julia said as she just told her secret to a stranger and placed her talon on her neck.

"Stop it! Don't do this to yourself, you can't just die like that." I tackled Julia and looked at her in the eye.

"But I don't have want to live anymore, my life's miserable." Julia said as she cried out.

"Your life is not miserable, you can start it over if you really try." I tried to convince her to be positive.

I helped her and wiped the tear away from her eyes. I hugged her and said," Don't cry, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, I really needed someone to comfort me like that." Julia stopped crying and broke the hug.

After that we became best friend and always hung out with each other. We used to tell stories when we were bored. She wasn't very confident about her decision, maybe it was the reason that her friends left her because of that. I didn't care, I find this quite interesting when I joke around with her, but I still want her to be courages.

 **Leave a review if you liked it**


	5. Resolved

**Leave a review if you dare**

"Wow, that's quite a story. I never knew you went through that." Blu said with a shocked face.

"I know, I just don't want to remember the past and get upset." Jewel looked at Blu and felt a little bit better.

Will thought again being an eagle," Were all the eagles like that? Am I just an outcast? Because I don't know much about myself and act like a human. I just learned how to fly, and I barely even know how to hunt for food."

"That's really cruel of him, I wouldn't do that." Will said assuring Jewel that he won't hurt her.

"But then how do you get food?" Blu questioned Will.

"Umm… I eat fish." Will nervously smiled and didn't want to expose his true identity.

"Only fish?" Blu didn't believe that an eagle only eat fish and nothing else. "I would hunt for some live animals if I was him." Blu thought.

"Yeah, It's a long story. Who are these three little blue macaws?" Will made an excuse and decided to change the subject.

"They are my kids. This is Tiago, he's really wild and like to prank on people. This is Bia, she is really smart like me and loves to read books. This is Carla, the eldest of them, she likes to listen music all the time." Blu introduced his three kids to Will.

"Hello, mister." Tiago reached out his wing but was still was afraid of Will because of his size.

Will shaked Tiago's wing and said," You must be Tiago. You are pretty small compared to your sibling."

"Yeah, but I can still pull pranks on them." Tiago said and looked towards Bia and Carla.

"If you prank on , you will be eaten." Bia threatened Tiago.

Will felt something weird when Bia added a mister to his name. He doesn't like to be looked upon. Will then joked," Well, if you do, I might just swallow you whole." Will made a scary face and Tiago jumped back. Will laughed at his reaction and said," I'm just kidding, I'll never hurt you guys."

"Will, where do you live anyways?" Jewel wanted to know more about him since she hasn't really trusted him.

Will wanted to answer Jewel but doesn't exactly know where he lives, so he lied to Jewel," I live in one of those tall trees in the middle of the forest."

"Were you born here?" Jewel then asked.

"No, I was born somewhere else." Will tried to act natural.

"Where are your parents? Why did you come to Rio? How did you find me and Julia?" Jewell bombarded Will with questions and Will started to fall back.

"Ok, honey, that's too much question at once, maybe he isn't bad as you think." Blu holded Jewel back.

"Sorry, I just don't want my kids to get hurt." Jewel apologized to Will.

"It's ok, I understand. If I was a bad guy, I would've attacked you guys already." Will didn't want to cause anymore tension between them. He knows that Jewel doesn't easily trust anyone and is very protective of her kids.

"Anyone hungry?" Jewel asked everyone since she had to go through all that craziness.

"I'm hungry." Blu said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Let's go see what's in the refrigerator." Tiago said before flying outside.

They flew outside and followed Tiago to the kitchen. Will thought about the fact that he just made some feathered friend," How did I end up here anyways? Aren't they suppose to live in the jungle? Are they pets? At least I know Jewel isn't." Will looked at Jewel. She really looked beautiful for a bird.

Blu squawked and got Linda's attention. Linda saw them and said," You guys finally came out. It's been three hours. What could you possibly do to pass all that time?"

"I wish that we can speak human language, so Jewel's horrifying story can be shared with them." Will commented.

"I rather not talk about it." Jewel didn't want to reveal her secret.

"Sorry." Will said and opened the refrigerator door. There was vegetable everywhere with all kinds of sauce as well as some desert.

"You can eat anything you want as long as you don't mess up the inside." Linda said to the birds before turned to her newspaper again.

"And remember not to eat anything too sweet." Tulio said to them caring for their health.

"He says that every time when we eat at his home." Blu said and took out some cookies.

"You want some Will." Blu asked Will to try some cookies as he ate some.

"Alright, but I still prefer meat." Will ate a piece and said. He really liked cookies but still wanted to act like an eagle.

"But I thought you only eat fish." Blu asked the question to Will again.

"Yeah, I just wanted to try some meat. If you guys have any." Will said to Blu.

Will was too big to go inside the refrigerator so Blu took out a fresh slice of beef stored in a ziplock. Will then opened it and took out the meat. He cutted it in pieces with his sharp claws in quick session.

"Blu, how about you try some of my meat?" Will wanted to see Blu eat meat and thought," I wonder what a vegetarian would react if they swallowed a piece of meat.

"Umm… Sure?" Blu accepted since he doesn't want to disappoint Will.

Blu took a piece of meat from Will and putted it in his mouth. It wasn't a very pleasant taste, he slowed chewed it and swallowed it. "Why do you like these kind of food? And it's not even cooked!" Blu complained and quickly ate a cookie.

"Haha, looked at your face. I guess you don't like meat then." Will laughed at Blu's reaction and said.

"You think?" Blu said in disgust, then he turned to Jewel who was still trying to find some fruit in the refrigerator.

"Did you find anything to eat Jewel." Blu asked Jewel while she still had her head in the pile of vegetable.

"Nope, there's not a single fruit. What's wrong with them? This is Brazil, everyone's refrigerator should be full of fruits." Jewel said after she gave up.

"Jewel, they are not birds, and humans eat pretty much anything." Blu explained to Jewel why they don't have fruits.

"Well, I guess you'll have to eat Blu's cookie." Will said to Jewel.

"No, I don't like human foods and rather find food on my own, but I'm really tired right now." Jewel didn't want to eat Blu's cookie since she is free-spirited bird.

"I can bring some fruits for you Jewel." Will said as he took off.

"No, it's ok. You don't have to get them for me." Jewel tried to stop Will but he just flew outside.

Will flew for a few minutes and saw some Avocado tree. He landed on one of the branches and started to examine them. He didn't really have experience of picking fruits, but he knew that mature ones are always darker than others, or at least that's what he thinks. One of the Avocado with some dark dart was plucked by Will and brought back home.

Just as when Will was about to head back, he saw an adult toco toucan and some small toucans walking by, so he decided to say hi to them. He flew down in front of them and greeted them

"Hello." Will said to the adult toucan.

"AH! KIDS, FLY TO BLU'S HOUSE!" The adult toucan said turning around and flew at his fastest speed.

"Wait! I'm friendly, and you are going the opposite way, Blu's house is that way." Will tried to call them back but they were already too far.

"Well, it seems that everyone's afraid of me." Will confirmed the fact that eagles are dangerous.

Will picked up the avocado and flew back to Blu's house. He then saw Blu and Jewel chatting with each other.

"Hey, guys, I'm back." Will suddenly said which made both of them jump.

"Hey Will, you scared me." Jewel said recovering her breath.

"Oh, sorry, by the way, I got some food for you Jewel." Will said and handed the Avocado to Jewel.

"Wow, thanks Will, I didn't know someone like you can be that kind." Jewel said and started to peel off the skin of the Avocado.

"It wasn't too surprising that you guys were scared of me when I first showed up, because I saw some toucans when I picked the fruits. When they saw me, they just flew away and wanted to come to your house." Will talked about the toucans he saw earlier.

"That's Rafael and his kids, and i'm pretty sure that they meant my hollow." Blu confirmed that the toucan Will mentioned was Rafael.

After They all finished eating and resting, they decided to go back to their hollow. Blu said goodbye to Linda and Tulio," Bye, guys."

Even though all Linda hears is squawk, she still can understand that Blu meant goodbye, and she said back," Goodbye, come again."

Blu, Jewel, Will and the kids reached their home and saw some feathers on the ground.

"Who came here?" Blu then remembered that Rafael and his kids were hiding here," Rafael, you can come out now."

"Did you see any eagles?" A voice came from the leaves.

"Yes, it's gone now." Blu lied to Rafael so he would come down.

"Oh, good." Rafael flew down followed by his kids but then he saw Will.

"Ah! Why is it still here?" Rafael tried to fly away but was stopped by Jewel.

"First, my name is Will, and I'm not hostile towards anyone." Will introduced himself to Rafael and his kids.

"Are you sure?" Rafael said unsurely and began to examine Will.

"Yes, Rafael, We've talked to him. He's a nice guy." Blu assured Rafael that Will's not dangerous.

"Ok then, I guess I'll be going home then." Rafael said and wanted to quickly leave followed by his kids.

"Bye, uncle Blu and aunt Jewel. Carlos said to them.

"Good bye, guys." Blu and Jewel said to them.

"It's getting late, let's head inside the hollow and get some sleep." Jewel said and went inside the hollow.

"Will, where is your home?" Blu asked Will.

"I… Um… Don't have one." Will spilled the truth to Blu.

"You don't have one? then where do you sleep then?" Blu asked.

"I just sleep on the branches." Will said again.

"That's gotta be cold, you can come in our hollow if you want." Blu invited Will to his hollow.

"That's ok, I can sleep outside, besides, I can scare off predators if they try to attack you guys." Will wanted to sleep outside because he doesn't really want to be help by anyone.

"Alright then, if that's what you want." Blu said before going into the hollow.

Will stood on one of the branch and thought," What a day, I've ran into trouble but still manage to make them my friend. I never thought being a bird can be this exciting, but I still wish that I can turn my body back to normal, and able to turn back to a bird again back and forth. That would be just cool. And it is really cold at night sleeping outside, I need to find myself a hollow tomorrow.

"That was some action, isn't it? Blu." Jewel lied down on the nest and said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that we made an eagle friend." Blu said to Jewel and lied down on the nest with Jewel.

Jewel then dug her her head in Blu's chest feather and sighed," It feels so good to tell you guys about the story."

"It was quite horrifying by just listening to it." Blu said as he wrapped one of his wing around Jewel. She felt the warmth and snuggle closer to Blu. They both fell asleep in a fast and hoped tomorrow to be perfect.

 **Thanks for the review**


	6. Lucas and Julia

**Leave a review if you liked it. That was very brave of you for posting a review, Alexriolover95**

Jewel woke up first and slowly opened her eyes. She felt the warmth that Blu gave her, she smiled and looked at Blu. He was still sleeping peacefully and breathing evenly on her head, Jewel didn't want to wake him up, so she decided to go to sleep again.

A few hours later after Jewel fell asleep again, Blu woke up and blinked several times. She saw Jewel was still under his wing and sun just rose up, so he tried to wake Jewel up with a romantic way. Blu pulled Jewel's head up to his level and locked beak with her. Jewel felt the kiss and immediately knew that Blu was doing it, so she wrapped her wings around Blu and followed Blu's lead, but it was rudely interrupted by Will," I can hear you guys smooching from outside pretty clearly."

Blu heard Will talking and turned around looking at him," Come on Will, I was just having fun." Blu said innocently.

"But you probably shouldn't do it in front of your kids." Will pointed at Tiago, Bia and Carla that all had a disgusted face.

"Yeah dad, get a room." Tiago said pretending that he didn't see it.

"Sorry, just thought it would be romantic to do it." Blu said and got up from the nest.

"Blu, if you want to have fun, at least choose somewhere private." Jewel said to Blu.

"Anyways, let's go get some breakfast." Blu changed the subject to prevent awkwardness.

Just as they were about to fly outside, Julia and Lucas charged in and tackled down Will by surprise.

"Ow! What the heck?" Will groaned and shaked them off to the ground, then grabbed Lucas by the neck.

"Will, stop, that's Julia's boyfriend!." Will looked at Lucas and said," What?" But was scratched by Julia who just got up.

"Get off my boyfriend! You cruel monster!" Julia was angry that Will was about to kill Lucas. Jewel and Blu then rushed towards Julia and stopped her before she could do anymore harm to Will.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Julia said trying to get free.

"Wait, this is Julia?" Will said surprisingly.

Will quickly knew that he was choking the boyfriend of Jewel's friend, so he let go off Lucas and stepped back.

Lucas coughed a few times and got up, he wasn't in the condition to fight so he lied down again breathing very fast.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you." Will looked at Lucas and afraid that he might die.

Julia calmed down but still looked at Will angrily, and said," Why did you torture Jewel? What did you do to her?" Julia clearly doesn't know that Will wasn't the eagle that Jewel talked about.

"Julia calm down, Will's not the eagle that tried to kill me. He just came from somewhere else and is our friend now." Jewel explained to Julia that he's not bad.

"Are you sure he's not gonna eat us?" Julia still had doubt, she thought that Erico brainwashed them and made them think that he's good.

Blu and Jewel released Julia, Will walked forward and nervously said," Hi, I'm Will, and I'm not the Erico that Jewel mentioned."

Julia then carefully walked around Will and examined him. He was surely big for an average bird. He looked somewhat charming so she thinks that he maybe isn't that dangerous, however, Julia still kept some distance from Will just so she has a chance to escape if Will ever gets aggressive.

"Ouch, that claw surely is strong." Lucas rubbed his neck and tried to get up again. Julia heard Lucas groan and ran towards him to help him get on his feat.

"Are you ok Lucas?" Julia was concerned about Lucas since he was badly hurt.

"That eagle, is it dead?" Lucas asked since he didn't hear them talking when he was lying on the ground.

"No, I'm still here." Will felt offended when Lucas said that.

"Then can someone kill it?" Lucas said weakly.

"WHAT? Listen, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I thought you were trying to kill me, so I defended myself." Will clearly doesn't like the way Lucas is talking about him.

"Lucas, I know you are in pain, but don't make it worse now." Jewel said trying to ease the tension.

"Sorry, I didn't really know." Lucas apologized to Will but still didn't like him.

"Let's go get some breakfast, I'm sure everyone's hungry." Blu said wanting to eat.

"Me and Julia will go get some fruits for you guys, just stay here." Jewel said as she grabbed Julia and flew outside.

After a few minutes of flying, Jewel and Julia reached a mango tree. Julia first spoke," How do you know that he's not Erico?"

Jewel stood on a branch examining the mangos and said," I'm sure because he has no personality like Erico."

"At least you didn't get eaten by him." Julia said and picked a mango.

"You don't like Will, right?" Jewel said to Julia.

"It's just that I don't trust him." Julia said with concern," I just don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Me and Blu are mature adults Julia, maybe not Blu, but we know what friend to make."

"Ok, if you trust him, I'll be with you." Julia followed Jewel's instinct and said.

"Let's head back to my hollow and talk more about you and Lucas." Jewel said and flew back to her hollow with Julia.

"...And that's how he ended up here." Blu finished explaining why Will was in their hollow.

"I guess you aren't bad since you had the chance to crush my neck, but you didn't." Lucas said to Will.

"I had several occasion where I wanted to do that, but I just couldn't." Will tried to act as tough as he can while not scaring others. He wanted them to know that he's still an eagle and not to mess with him.

"Hey guys, we are back." Jewel and Julia returned to the hollow and said.

"Oh, hey honey, thanks for bring the foods." Blu thanked Jewel and Julia for finding breakfast.'

"It's no prob. Lucas, wanna tell everyone how we met? Jewel didn't hear it when we tried to tell her last time." Julia asked Lucas to tell their love story.

"Yeah, I would love to." Lucas said and everyone sat down in a circle.

"This is from my perspective, by the way." Lucas said and began telling the story.

 **Lucas's perspective**

I was in a club called ' _paradise'_ , I went there to just chill out and maybe dance and drink a little bit. The club was nice, there were lights and music everywhere, and the bar had the most drinks in Rio. I wasn't brave enough to drink those alcoholic beverages because I think I'm going to get drunk with just one sip and act like an idiot in front of everyone. I didn't like the taste anyways, it had somewhat acidic taste when I first tried it, so I got some orange juice to drink, and the bartender had the eye that says," Orange juice are for weaks." I didn't like that look so I just walked away.

I was minding my own business when in the corner of my eye, I saw a beautiful scarlet macaw standing at the entrance of the club. She was along so I assumed that she's single. I went up to her and asked," Hey, you alone?"

"Yeah, why?" The scarlet macaw now looked at me and said.

I was amazed by how elegant those eyes are. I couldn't stand it anymore so I asked her out," Umm… I just wanted to ask…"

I was even finished and she just said," Are you asking me out for a date?"

This took me by a surprise, How did she know that I wanted to ask her out and why did she just say it out loud? I then asked politely," Yeah, would you like to though?"

"Sure, my name is Julia." She said accepting my date request.

I didn't know asking a girl out was that easy, I never successfully done it before because they sometimes just fly away or say that they have a boyfriend which I think that they are just lying.

"My name is Lucas, where do you live?" I asked tried not to be rude.

"I live around those forest there." Julia pointed to the jungle behind her.

"Ok, so do you want me to go to your place for dinner or maybe somewhere else?" I then asked Julia where we can hang out.

"You can come to my place if you want since my friend is gone." Julia looked down and said.

"Who's your friend." I wanted to know who she was talking about.

"Oh, she's just someone I really cared about, and she was gone on a vacation and I've never seen her again." Julia said now tearing up.

"I'm sorry for bring that up." I felt sad that she had to remember that.

"Don't be, let's just go to my place and hang out." Julia shook her head and began flying towards the jungle. I followed her to the somewhere that I assumed she lives.

"Here we are, I guess you are tired from those flyings, aren't you?" Julia said and landed on a branch.

"No, I can handle that." I lied since I wanted act cool in front of her, and my back actually hurts a little bit from flying for miles.

"Well, that's good for you, then can you get some food for us." Julia smiled at me and said. She knew that I was lying and played with me. I had no other option but to say yes.

"Of course, what kind of fruit do you want?" I asked her what she wants.

"Anything will be fine with me." Julia reveal her interest in all kinds of fruits.

"Alright then Julia, I'll be back in no time." I said before I flew off. I tried to locate a nearby tree but it wasn't easy. It took me a while to find a passionfruit tree, but at least it was worth it, getting food for my maybe-future-girlfriend, I dreamed about it and landed on one of them. I know exactly which ones are good since it is my favorite food.

I took the best ones and flew back. Carrying two passionfruit and trying to find the location of Julia's home is pretty hard. I took me a while to find her but eventually I did. I landed beside her and she just spoke," What took you so long? I was about to going to find you." Julia asked me.

"Sorry, I was unfamiliar with the place and kinda got lost." I didn't think that she was pleased with me.

"Oh don't be, I'm just worried, and thanks for the food. It must've taken you a lot of energy." Julia was happy that I found brought her food.

It was quite nice that we both talked about things in our life while we are eating our food. She doesn't seem to be so good at socializing, but I didn't care since she was fun and caring.

"I was borned and raised here." I said as I took a bite off the passionfruit.

"Where are your parents? Did they know that you are here dating girls?" Julia asked me.

I turned serious and said," My parents are captured by poacher when I was a teen, and I was forced to live in the jungle for survival. Everytime I tried to date someone, they just reject me or slap me."

"That's sad, Lucas, I didn't know." Julia became concern for me.

"It's ok, at least I have you in my life now." I said as Julia blushed.

We then talked all about our life and how things turned out. I was happy that I met someone that I like, and I hoped that she likes me back. We dated several times in different locations, the club, waterfall, and maybe riverbank. We quickly fell in love with each other and had a kiss in our fifth date. It felt like heaven when my beak touched hers, I never thought that this day would come, the day I get a girlfriend, but then I did. That's the point where my life changed.

 **Wow,** **achievement get: Words over 9000**


	7. Danger?

**This chapter has minor adult themes and terrible song choosing. Don't blame me**

"And that's how I ended up with Julia." Lucas said as he kissed her on the cheek which made her blush.

"You guys sure look cute together." Blu commented on Lucas and Julia.

"Yeah, I wonder when will you guys have kids." Jewel said.

Blu heard this and whispered to Jewel," Honey, not too fast."

"Well, we aren't planning to have them yet." Lucas nervously laughed and looked at Julia with her wings hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Anyways, what are we gonna do for the day?" Will suddenly asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can bring the kids outside and play. Where are they though?" Blu said as he looked around.

"They are outside doing their own things." Will just answered and said," They got bored of listening to your "Love story"."

"We might just go to the club for some fun." Jewel said referring to Blu.

"But where are the kids gonna go? They can't enter the club that young." Blu said with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll take them." Will said to Blu, since he wanted to socialize with the little birds also.

"Are you sure?" Blu said unsurely if Will can take care of them.

"Yes, I can take them around the Rio." Will assured Blu that nothing will go wrong.

"Kids! Come in the hollow please." Jewel shouted at the kids and all of them came in.

"Yeah, mom?" Carla said unplugging her earphone.

"Will here is going to be with you for the rest of the day. Me and Blu are going to go somewhere else. What do you say?" Jewel asked them if they wanted to hang out with Will.

"Sure, I don't care as long as I have my music on." Carla sure didn't care where she's going to spent the day.

"That's awesome, Can I ride on you uncle Will?" Tiago said as Will felt weird again about the term uncle. He just doesn't feel comfortable with any name.

"Sure Tiago, just don't pull my feathers." Will said to Tiago.

"If they are all with uncle Will, I guess I have no choice but to be with him." Bia said because she wanted to be with her siblings.

"Then you'll have to take care of my kids Will." Jewel trusted Will that he can take care of them.

* * *

After they all departed from each other, Jewel spoke to Blu while flying," Hey Blu, are we going to the club?"

"Yeah, I wonder how Nico and Pedro are doing. We haven't seen them for a while after we departed." Blu said with enthusiasm.

"I bet they are partying hard." Jewel thinks that Nico and Pedro are always crazy, but after all they were the reason why Blu and her got together.

The couple flew down the club entrance and saw a huge crowd of birds dancing crazily. The club even got bigger than last time to fit more birds. It wasn't hard to spot Nico and pedro since they are always on the stage singing.

"Let's find a spot to sit!" Jewel almost needed to yell to make Blu hear what she was saying.

"We should let Nico and Pedro know that we are here!" Blu yelled at Jewel also.

Nico saw two blue macaws come in the club and immediately knew that was Blu and Jewel, so he stopped singing and flew down to them.

"Hey love birds. Haven't seen you after you went home. Y'all come here to sing and shake those tail feathers?" Nico was happy that he saw them come to his club.

"Whatcha doing here Nico?" Pedro was going to call Nico up but saw Blu and Jewel and said," Ayy, that's just what we needed, someone that can sing."

"I don't think I want to sing…" Blu tried to decline but Jewel pushed him forward.

"Come on Blu, you know you can sing, I might even give you some treat tonight if you sing." Jewel winked at Blu.

"Umm… ok, I guess." Blu accepted to sing but still was shy.

"That's the spirit Blu." Pedro said in excitement.

Nico flew up the stage and stopped the music, everyone looked at him with a confused face. "We have some special guest who can sing for us. welcome Blu and Jewel!"

Everyone cheered as Blu and Jewel came up the stage. Nico asked them," What song do you guys want?"

Jewel and Blu whispered to each other few times and Jewel said," Let's go with 'Sugar'."

"You got it." Nico got to the computer and typed something. After a few seconds, the song came up.

* * *

Blu:

I'm hurting baby,

I'm broken down,

I need your loving, loving,

I need it now.

When I'm without you,

I'm something weak.

You got me begging, begging,

I'm on my knees.

Jewel:

I don't wanna be needing your love,

I just wanna be deep in your love,

and it's killing me when you're away,

ooh, baby.

'cause I don't care where you are,

I just wanna be there where you are,

and I gotta get one little taste.

Blu and Jewel:

Sugar yes please,

won't you come and put it down on me.

Oh right here 'cause I need,

little love and sympathy.

Yeah you show me good loving,

make it alright,

need a little sweetness,

in my life.

Sugar yes please,

won't you come and put it down on me.

Jewel:

My broken pieces,

you pick them up,

don't leave me hanging hanging,

come give me some.

When I'm without you,

so insecure.

You are the one thing

one thing I'm living for.

Blu:

I don't wanna be needing your love,

I just wanna be deep in your love,

and it's killing me when you're away,

ooh, baby.

'cause I don't care where you are,

I just wanna be there where you are,

and I gotta get one little taste.

Blu and Jewel:

Sugar yes please,

won't you come and put it down on me.

Oh right here 'cause I need,

little love and sympathy.

Yeah you show me good loving,

make it alright,

need a little sweetness,

in my life.

Sugar yes please,

won't you come and put it down on me.

Blu:

Yeah,

I want that red velvet,

I want that sugar sweet.

Don't let nobody touch it

unless that somebody's me.

I gotta be your man,

There ain't no other way,

'cause girl you are hotter than a southern california day.

Jewel:

I don't wanna play no games,

you don't gotta be afraid,

Don't give all that shy shit,

No makeup on,

that's my

Blu and Jewel:

Sugar yes please,

won't you come and put it down on me.

Oh right here 'cause I need,

little love and sympathy.

Yeah you show me good loving,

make it alright,

need a little sweetness,

in my life.

Sugar yes please,

won't you come and put it down on me.

Sugar yes please,

won't you come and put it down on me.

Oh right here 'cause I need,

little love and sympathy.

Yeah you show me good loving,

make it alright,

need a little sweetness,

in my life.

Sugar yes please,

won't you come and put it down on me.

Sugar yes please,

won't you come down and put it on me.

* * *

The crowed cheered as Blu and Jewel finished the song. They looked deeply into each other's eye and finally kissed. Their tongue wrapped around each other and wrestled till they both Blu and Jewel ran out of oxygen. Nico and Pedro came up and congratulated them," That was just epic! You two made the club 'shake', that's how good you guys were."

"Thanks, I couldn't do it without Jewel." Blu smiled at Jewel and said.

"Oh, you just know how to make me happy." Jewel said to Blu happily.

"Let's find somewhere and sit down." Blu said and shaked his leg.

"Yeah, I feel hungry after singing that, I go get some drinks." Jewel said and went to the bar while Blu sat down on a couch.

* * *

Meanwhile

Alright kids, here we are, the center of the jungle. You guys can play in the area that are marked." Will brought the kids in the wild to play, he thinks it's the best for the to get some good exercise here, but he also made sure that they won't be injured, so Will went around the trees and scratched them with his claws.

"Aww come on, can't you make it bigger? I want go on an adventure." Tiago became sad since he wanted to go explore the jungle.

"No Tiago, you must stay in here or you might get captured by some predators, you never knew what lies in the bushes." Will declined since he knew that the jungle is dangerous by watching TVs.

"I have to find something, so if you guys need help or anything, just yell my name, and I'll come." Will said as he left the three in the 'safe area'.

Will flew around the woods a little bit and haven't found a single hollow that can fit him. He began losing faith, but then saw a big hollow with no nest in it. He thought," Wow, a big hollow with no one living in it? I better check more closely." Will examined every corner of the hollow and found no trace of any living.

"Perfect, I'll just have to make a nest and I'll be able to sleep in here." Will thought about him sleeping cozily in the hollow and not have to worry about getting cold.

"This is so boring." Tiago said kicking a nearby rock since he isn't allowed to go anywhere else

"I don't see the problem, I feel perfectly fine reading my book." Bia said as she putted down her book.

"Well, that's what you think, nerd. I'm gonna fly out of here just to see what's interesting." Tiago said as he flew outside the area where Will said would be dangerous.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Carla yelled at Tiago hoping that he can come back, but he just flew away.

"This is much better. I can see so much up here, and I can fly all I want." Tiago thought as he flew around. Little did he knew that a female aplomado falcon was watching him.

The falcon sneaked closer to Tiago and jumped on him. He grabbed Tiago and he couldn't move a muscle.

"HELP!" Tiago regretted coming out and yelled hoping that Will can hear him.

Will heard the scream of Tiago due to his excellent hearing. He immediately took off and flew back to the marked area. "Where's Tiago?" He asked desperately.

"We don't know, he just left because he thought it was too boring to stay here." Carla said to Will.

"Which way was the sound?" Will asked them where Tiago went, and they pointed where they heard the sound.

"Alright girls, follow me." Will took off and flew followed by Bia and Carla.

"I wonder what a small macaw like you doing in the middle of the jungle. How sad that your parents aren't here." The falcon looked at him hungrily.

"You are gonna pay!" Tiago yelled and spit at his face.

"Ew, that's gross." The falcon said and wiped the saliva off her face.

Suddenly Will tackle the flacon down on the ground and put his claw around his neck, it was his favorite thing to do. Tiago got freed and cried in fear.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Will yelled at him, making him look away.

"Yo dude, you have a macaw right in front of you, why chose me?" The falcon tried talk him to free him.

"Because you attacked him!" Will angrily said to him.

"Come on, I was hungry, and he was all alone, so I went for it." The falcon still wanted Will to change his mind.

"But you still did it, and I'm gonna eat you once I get back" Will said as the falcon gulped.

"Should we go home now?" Bia asked Will," I don't like to stay here any longer."

"Sure, let's go." Will hold the falcon in his claws and flew back followed by the kids to Blu and Jewel's hollow.

* * *

"That was sure fun, wasn't it Jewel?" Blu flew outside the club and said.

"Yeah, especially when you sang with me." Jewel said to Blu.

"I still get stage fright sometimes, singing isn't my area of expertise." Blu confessed his feeling.

"At least you did good, and everyone liked it." Jewel said," I think we should leave the kids to Julia and Lucas."

"Why?" Blu asked Jewel curiously.

"Because I want to have some alone time with you." Jewel hinted Blu something.

Blu took some time to realize that Jewel wanted to do naughty things with him. He blushed so hard that the feathers on his face was purple.

"We can do it, but just don't go too far." Blu didn't want another clutch of kids yet.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to do it that way." Jewel made sure that it was safe.

Blu and Jewel finally flew back to their home and found out that Will and the kids are already waiting for them.

"Hey guys, how was your day in the jungle?" Jewel asked everyone but noticed a falcon under Will's grip," Who's this?"

"This? It's just a bird that tried to attack Tiago." Will said.

"What?" Blu said surprisingly.

Jewel became angry and kicked the falcon in the face," That's what you get for attacking my son."

"Ow! What the heck, I was just hunting for food as usual and this happens to me?" The falcon complained.

"Well, I guess you aren't lucky enough." Will said to him.

Jewel felt somewhat familiar with this bird and said," Wait, do you know Erico?"

"Yeah, he torchured me and invaded my privacy." The falcon said.

"I saw you there before, how did you get out?" Jewel then asked her.

"I escaped while Erico was chasing you, and listen, I'm sorry for attacking your son, I was really hungry and couldn't stand it." The falcon said.

"I don't want to hear it. Will can you take care of her and my kids? Me and Blu want to be alone in the hollow for one night. Is that ok with you?" Jewel asked Will to take her kids out.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it." Will said," Do you guys know how to make a nest?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" Jewel said to Will.

"I found a hollow near here and I wanted to live there, so I want to make nest there, I need some help." Will nervously said as he didn't want them to suspect.

"I know how to build one, I read it in the book." Bia suddenly said to Will.

"You do? That's great. Let's head to my hollow and make one." Will said excitedly.

"Ok kids, behave well with uncle Will or he'll eat you." Jewel joked with her kids.

"Yes mother." The three said in unison and flew after Will.

After flying for a few minutes, they reached the unoccupied hollow that Will talked about. They found some vines and tied the falcon and a rock together. The falcon tried to move but was no use.

"Come on, can you please just let me go?" The falcon begged for her freedom.

"No, you are going to stay there until we finish the nest." Will said strictly.

Will and bia built the nest while Tiago and Carla gathered the sticks. It was like camping for them, where they had to build their own home. Everyone enjoyed doing it and the falcon just watched them pass by. "I'm so hungry, I don't need anything fancy like meats, all I need is food!" The falcon thought as her stomach growled.

"There, finished." Will sighed in relief as he saw the nest done," You all did a great job, high five!" All three birds slapped Will's wing.

Will then turned his attention to the falcon.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Oh Blu, you kiss so well." Jewel pulled Blu into their nest.

"You aren't bad either, my love." Blu smiled at Jewel and said.

"You sure our kids are doing fine?" Jewel suddenly became concerned about her kids.

"Of course they are, Will's there to protect them." Blu said as he kissed with Jewel again.

"Then my worries are gone, let's have some fun, shall we?" Jewel seductively said to Blu.

"Can't wait." Blu said and wrapped his wings around Jewel.

 **Please leave a review, should I eat the falcon or keep her alive? I kinda feel bad for her. By the way, I'm really bad at doing songs, so don't laugh at me.**


	8. Maria

**Leave a review for what you want to see in the next chapter**

Will turned his attention to the female falcon and walked up to her. She saw Will walking closer to her and panicked," Please! Don't eat me! I have more to live for!"

"Don't panic, I'm not gonna hurts you as long as you promise me that you won't touch a feather of my friends, or I will eat you." Will said and slashed the vines, the falcon broke free and thanked him," You are not going to kill me?"

"I forgave you since you were just hunting for food, but I'm still going to keep an eye on you." Will forgave her even though she tried to kill Tiago.

"Well thanks, I'm starving right now, do you have any food?" The falcon's stomach growled.

"Already got that covered." Will said kindly as he showed her an alive rat.

"Where did you find that?" The falcon asked Will, she couldn't believe that Will can catch a rat right after they finished building the nest.

"Oh, just on the jungle floor." Will said not trying to impress her or anything," It's not much."

Will placed his claws around the neck of the rat and said," I've been wanting to this for a long time now." He then strengthened his grip and crushed the rat's neck, a small cracking sound was heard from it and blood squirted everywhere.

The falcon was impressed by how kind but also deadly he was. If she was an eagle, she would've fallen love with Will.

"Here you go, throw the body out after you are done eating." Will said and flew down to where the kids were.

"He's so kind, I wish I could repay him somehow." The falcon thought as she dug into the rat.

After a half an hour, Will and the kids finished cleaning their feathers and flew up to the hollow and found the falcon was patiently waiting for them.

"Why is she untied?" Carla asked in fear as she hid behind Will.

"Don't worry kids, I'm not going to hurt you guys anymore, I'm sorry for attacking that little bird, I was just really hungry." The falcon apologized to the kids.

"Are you sure she's not dangerous?" Tiago asked.

"I'm sure she's changed. We should trust her just like how your parents trusted me." Will assured the kids that she's not bad.

"Thanks, by the way, my name is Maria." She introduced herself to them.

"Hi Maria, I'm Tiago, the bird that you tried to attack, and I'm sorry that I spit on your face." Tiago said to Maria.

"Don't worry about it, I always get spit at." Maria said remembering Erico.

"I'm Carla and this is Bia." Carla introduced herself and Bia to Maria.

"Nice to meet you all." Maria smiled and took her wing out for a shake. They were surprised by this and nervously shook her wings with theirs. Maria wasn't really a mean bird, she's just a small bird of prey that always get hunted by other birds or humans. Maria's nice when you really get to know her, and she always want to pay back what others did to her.

"Hey Will, can you come here for a sec?" Maria wanted to talk alone with Will so the kids doesn't hear the conversation.

"Yeah." Will followed Maria to a corner of the nest.

"So I've been thinking how I should repay you for not killing me, I mean normally a bird like you would've eaten me already, so maybe I can repay you by sleeping with you?" Maria said shyly to Will.

"What? You want to sleep with me? But I'm an eagle and you are a falcon, we can't go together." Will said surprisingly that Maria wanted to go to bed with him.

"Yes we can, and you can do whatever you want with me. Maria said to Will.

"But there are kids in the hollow and you are gonna make it awkward for both us in the future." Will said now blushing.

"But you saved my life, it's my way of saying thank you." Maria said now getting closer to Will.

"Sorry, maybe next time when the kids aren't here." Will made an excuse and walking back to the kids.

"Ok then, come for me whenever you are lonely." Maria winked at Will and curled down in corner.

"What did she say?" Bia asked Will.

"Oh nothing, she just wanted to thank me for not eating her." Will tried not to make the conversation inappropriate.

"Then why didn't she just say it right in front of us?" Bia then asked obviously not giving up.

"Alright time for bed now, let's get into the nest." Will just ignored Bia and said.

Will and the kids all huddled up in the nest while keeping each other warm. Maria saw this and thought," How I wish I'm those kids, and sleep with him." She soon shrugged the thought away and slept.

 _Will's dream_

"Hey." A voice came out of nowhere.

"Wha?" Will jumped as he heard the voice.

"Behind you."

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there." Will turned around and saw a weird god-like creature," What are you?"

"You don't have to know, the point is that you have got an achievement." He said.

"What achievement?" Will asked curiously.

"Finding a hollow and settling down." He said again.

"How's that an achievement?" Will didn't get anything.

"Do you know how you turned into a bird?" He questioned Will.

"No, wait, did you turn me into an eagle?" Will asked angrily.

"Yes, but don't worry, I need you to experience the life as a bird. I chose you because you were perfect for it. You, an goalless man wandering around Rio and drinking alcohol, and I, the bartender, saw the ability in you, so I gave you my special potion." He explained.

"If you turn me into an eagle, what am I supposed to do?" Will then asked.

"Simple, live a life of a bird, experience everything a bird needs to, maybe find a mate and have kids and grandkids. That's your goal from now on."

"Ok, so what about the achievement?" Will asked him.

"You get some power up each time you take step of life of a bird, and you'll eventually reach your goal." He explained the achievement system to Will.

"What do I get for my achievement then?" Will said excitedly.

"It's a secret that you'll have to discover yourself. You'll be able to find it soon enough, in the meantime, just enjoy the peace you still have. It won't be pretty when he comes back." The god-like creature said and disappeared by turning into dusts.

"Who's coming back? Wait!" Will tried to grab the creature but it was too late.

 _End of dream_

The next morning was just the usual. Everybody was sleeping in their hollow peacefully. It was a "rough" night for Blu and Jewel since they expressed their love with each other. They hugged each other while they slept. Blu woke up and saw Jewel in his wing, he then saw the bright sunlight and realized that the sun had came up. He shaked Jewel slightly and woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and said," One more minute." She then dug her head into Blu's chest feathers.

Blu saw this and said," We gotta pick up the kids Jewel."

"We don't even know where they are, let's just sleep until they get here. I want feel your warm body." Jewel smiled and closed her eyes again.

"I guess all we can do is wait now." Blu said as he rested his head on Jewel.

"What time is it?" Will opened his eyes and yawned, the sound woke up the kids.

"Woah! It's noon already? We better go back to our parent's hollow." Bia said to her sibling.

"But we don't have the energy to fly there." Tiago said. Just as Tiago said that, Maria flew in with some fruits in her claw. She landed in the hollow and said," Oh, you guys woke up, I brought breakfast for you guys. I'm not sure what vegetarian eats, so I just got some random fruits.

She placed down the fruits and walked to Will and said," Slept well?"

"Yeah, why?" Will said and thought it was weird the way she's acting.

"Oh nothing, just asking. If you aren't comfortable, you can always come to me." Maria said and smiled at Will," Wanna go hunting?"

"It's ok, I'm not hungry, besides, I've gotta bring these kids back to Blu and Jewel." Will denied her.

"How come I've never seen their kind before?" Maria pointed at the kids who are now eating the breakfast.

"I think they are spix macaws." Will said remembering that Jewel once told him about their species.

"Spix macaw? I heard they are extinct before I met you guys." Maria said surprisingly.

"Not yet, there's a big flock of them in the Amazon forest, Blu and Jewel just came here for vacation." Will explained about Spix macaw.

"Well, thankfully I didn't kill one of them." Maria now felt guilty for attacking Tiago.

"Hey, It's not your fault, you are just hunting, we all do." Will comforted Maria.

"When are we going home uncle Will?" Carla finished her breakfast and asked.

"Right after all your sibling are done eating." Will said back to Carla.

"Hurry up guys." Carla said impatiently," mom and dad are gonna start to worry if we don't go home now."

After the kids finished eating and flew over to Blu and Jewel's hollow, they saw that they were still sleeping peacefully in each other's wing.

"Aww, mom and dad look so romantic together. I hate to wake them up." Bia awed looking at their parents sleeping.

Will walked up to them and woke them up. Blu and Jewel saw that their kids were in the front entrance and immediately got up.

"How are you kids?" Jewel hugged her kids and said," Was uncle Will nice to you?"

"Yes mom." They all said in unison, but Jewel then noticed that Maria was standing behind them.

"What is she doing here?" Jewel asked Will because she thought that he had already killed the falcon.

"Don't worry Jewel, this is Maria. She didn't mean to attack Tiago." Will explained the situation to Jewel.

"Yeah, she even brought us breakfast." Tiago said now trusting her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I was really hungry and needed food." Maria tried to make friend with Jewel.

"Well, then I guess you aren't so bad after all." Jewel said still having her suspicions.

"Let's go to Rafael's house today." Blu suggested.

"That party king Rafael?" Maria said obviously knowing him.

"Yeah, you know him?" Blu was surprised that she knew Rafael.

"Not just know him, I've been his friend ever since the club began." Maria said," I remember the time when we were still teenagers and play around a lot. Now we barely see each other, it's pretty sad."

"Then let's go to his house and have a reunion." Will said, " Rafael doesn't really like me, he seemed to be afraid of eagles because of that story."

After talking about Rafael, they flew to his house and saw Rafael was talking to Julia and Lucas.

"So that's how you guys got together, how romantic." Rafael congratulated them being together."

"Hey Rafael." Blu greeted Rafael first.

"Oh hey amigo, you brought friends I see." Rafael said but quickly frowned after seeing Will is with them," Why's he here?"

"Don't be so nervous Rafael, he's our friend." Jewel calmed Rafael down.

"Long time no see Maria." Rafael then saw Maria behind Will. He quickly ran to her and tightly hugged her," I thought you got killed by that eagle."

"I escaped from him. I didn't visit you because I didn't want to bring the trouble onto you." Maria said hugging Rafael too.

"That Erico sure is evil, I crush him into pieces if I ever see him again." Will got angry that Erico had caused so much trouble.

"And Will was kind enough not to kill me even after I attacked Tiago." Maria complimented Will while looked down in shame.

"You what?" Rafael was surprised that Maria attacked Tiago.

"She didn't mean to, she didn't know that Tiago was son of your friend." Will said to Rafael.

"We thought of the same thing of Will." Julia said," It's all a misunderstanding."

"well, I guess I can't blame you Maria." Rafael expression softened.

They kept talking about their life but little did they knew, a pair of eyes watched them in the bushes as they talked.

"I got you now." The figure in the bush said.

 **Wow, professional cliffhanger? Leave a review thanks, does anyone read this text?**


	9. Hunting

**Leave a review if you think my story is good or bad.**

after they've talked for some time, Will became hungry and said," I'm gonna go hunting, anyone wanna come?"

"I'll go with you." Maria said since the rat she ate yesterday wasn't enough to feed her and still wanted to be close to Will.

"Bye Maria, make sure don't kill everything." Rafael joked.

"We won't." Will said and flew into the jungle with Maria.

"Where is Luiz? Did he come back to Rio too?" Blu asked everyone.

"I don't think so, he said he likes Amazon and didn't want to come back." Rafael said.

"That's good, because I won't be touching that drooling dog." Jewel said with disgust, she didn't like a dog that drools in her face.

"We got nothing to do right now." Blu said boredly," We've done everything we needed to do."

"We can read books." Bia suddenly said.

"Honey, I don't think anyone here knows how to read except you and dad." Jewel said.

"But he can read it to us." Bia said again.

Just as Bia was going to hand Blu a story book, Eva flew down with her 21 kids behind her. Eva saw everyone in their hollow and greeted them.

"Hey guys." Eva said.

"Hey my love. What did you come here for?" Rafael greeted back.

"Oh just to see how my lovely mate is doing, but why don't we talk outside?" Eva said and led them out of her hollow.

"Hey Lucas, you should tell Eva how you and Julia met." Blu said to Lucas.

"So this new bird is Lucas, you are such a cute boy." Eva laughed and rubbed Lucas' head, Eva then said," Go ahead, tell me how you and Julia met."

Lucas began to tell Eva about their story and in another part of the jungle, Maria and Will were hunting for food.

* * *

"You find anything?" Maria asked Will while sitting on a branch.

"I found some dead bodies." Will forgot that falcons doesn't like to eat dead bodies.

"I rather eat fruit then eat those things." Maria said in disgust.

"Oops, I forgot that you don't eat dead bodies." Will finally realized that he wasn't hunting alone.

Maria and Will searched the jungle a little bit and finally came across a military macaw eating a mango.

"Wow, it looks fat, I can definitely eat those for days." Will said to Maria hiding in the bush.

"Yeah, just look at those delicious wings." Maria said drooling.

"I'll go to the side and you fly after him." Will said and slowly creeped at the left side of the macaw. After Maria seeing Will's in position, she darted out and came right after him. The military macaw saw her coming and immediately flew away in the opposite direction. Will took off right as the macaw flew, but he was too fast for both Will and Maria to catch since they had an empty stomach.

"We gotta catch him." Maria said but started to fall behind, but Will was determined to get their prey. He suddenly felt a rush of energy coming into him and made him fly much faster. Without Will himself even noticing that he was already in front of the macaw.

"AHH!" The military macaw said ramming directly into Will. Will quickly recovered and grabbed the military macaw by the throat.

"Woah! Did you see how fast you were going?" Maria was shocked by how fast Will accelerated.

"I don't know, it just came up to me somehow." Will was also confused about how fast he went.

"You cheated...:" The military macaw struggled to say with his throat in Will's claw.

"Well, it doesn't matter now because you are gonna die." Will mocked the macaw and laughed.

"Let's just kill him. I'm really hungry." Maria said keeping her eyes on those wings.

"Alright then." Will landed on the ground and positioned himself for the killing.

"Why does have to be me?" The military macaw said his last word. Will stood on him and strengthened his grip just like he did with the rat. Will soon felt his claw digging into the macaw's skin, and felt some blood coming out, then he watched closely how the macaw would react. The macaw just closed its eye with some tears coming out, his body twitched uncontrollably. Maria enjoyed seeing a macaw being torchured like this and decided to join in. She cut his lower body with her claws a few times, and saw the fresh blood coming out of his body. She happily licked some blood was on his feathers and moaned about how delicious it was. Will wasn't really into this torturing session so he just cracked his neck swiftly and ended his life. His claws are now filled with blood. He imagined how Blu, Jewel and their kids would react if they saw this.

"Let's eat it." Will said excitedly.

"Fresh meats are always the best." Maria said slicing the macaw's wing off. She plucked the feathers off the wing and started ripping it apart. Will didn't know that Maria liked wings that much, so he left the other wing for Maria. He first cut a hole in the body and started to take the organs out and eating it.

After a few minutes of eating, both Maria and Will felt full and carried the half eaten macaw back to their hollow. Will hid the body in a corner so no other predator can smell or get it.

He then lied down on the nest resting.

"Um Will, do you want me to stay here for the night?" Maria asked Will.

"If you got a home, then go home. I'm not forcing you to stay." Will said looking up the ceiling.

"Well, then I guess I should go now. Thanks for hunting with me by the way, I might've starved to death without you. But if you ever feel "lonely", you can always ask me to comfort you." Maria thanked Will before leaving the hollow.

"It's ok, I'm good." Will casually answered.

There was silence again in the hollow. Will was there alone lying down. He enjoyed every bit of sunset until it went down, and he was glad that he didn't kill Maria. Will thought and looked at himself. There were blood stains all over his body. The blood might dry out and get sticky, so Will got up and went to a nearby waterfall and began washing himself.

* * *

"Good luck with your relationship." Eva wished them luck as they all went back to their home.

"Thanks Eva, good luck with your kids too." Lucas replied to Eva.

"Bye guys." Rafael said goodbye to everyone and returned to his hollow with his wife and 21 kids," That was sure some conversation, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that kid called Lucas was lucky to get a girl like Julia." Eva commented.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong." Rafael said.

Blu, Jewel and their kids returned to their hollow after some flying. Blu landed and said," I wonder how Will and Maria's hunting went."

"I bet it's brutal." Jewel said," Good thing that Will didn't see us as a prey."

"Yeah, but do you think that Erico will ever return?" Blu asked Jewel.

"I hope not, but if he does, I'll make sure he gets beat up personally by me." Jewel said angrily punching air.

"Ok calm down honey." Blu stepped back," I'm sure Will will be the first one to knock his out."

"But I still have to get revenge on him." Jewel said again.

"Mom, was Erico really bad to you?" Tiago asked.

"Yes Tiago, he's a mean bird. You don't want to be friends with him." Jewel answered Tiago.

"I'm kinda hungry, anyone want to get some dinner?" Blu asked.

"Me." They all said in unison.

"Then I'll get some mangos for you guys, just wait here till I return." Blu said as he flew away from the hollow.

"Your dad is really cute sometimes, isn't he?" Jewel asked her kids as she sees Blu flying away.

"I wouldn't say he's cute since I'm his daughter. He's more like a funny guy." Carla said from a daughter's perspective.

"You could say that, but sometimes he really tells me some random and boring fact." Jewel said," He's sometimes like a nerd, but I love the him just the way he is."

"It's a good thing that dad knows a lot of stuff, it's useful in the future."Bia said appreciating Blu's knowledge.

"Do you ever hit dad, mom?" Tiago asked.

"No." Jewel said," Ok, maybe sometimes when he's acting dumb."

"Does dad ever hit you?" Bia asked Jewel.

"Blu never hit me, he can't stand seeing me getting hurt." Jewel said smiling.

"I can see why you fell love with dad." Tiago said.

"Yep, I hated your dad first for being a pet." Jewel said," But then I saw his love for me, and I just couldn't imagine how I would react to now if I saw all this in the past."

"Hey guys I'm back with some foods." Blu landed in the hollow with some mangos in his talon. He dropped the mango and they all began eating it, and Blu asked," What did you guys talk about when I was gone?"

"Just some reasons for loving you." Jewel smiled and kissed Blu briefly which still made him blush.

"I just love to see you blush Blu." Jewel said looking at Blu's face.

"And you know just how to do it." Blu said before taking a bite on the mango.

"Where did we come from?" Bia suddenly asked.

It was the famous question that kids ask and parents always have a hard time answering that. Blu nervously said," Well, you came from eggs."

"Where did eggs come from?" Bia asked him further.

"eggs came from your mom which is from the mangos that we eat." Blu hoped that this can trick his kids.

"I don't believe that." Bia obviously know that his dad was lying.

"That's a question that you will understand when you grow up. Now let's head to the waterfall and clean our feathers." Blu escaped from the question and headed over to the waterfall.

After they arrived at the waterfall, they saw a figure standing in the beside the water. Blu got scared and said," Alright, let's go home, we can take a shower tomorrow."

Will was taking a bath near the waterfall saw five dark blue figures. He immediately knew that they were Blu, Jewel and the kids so he said hi to them," Hey guys."  
Blu quickly recognized the voice and realized that it was Will, so he replied to Will," Hey Will, what are you doing so late in the lake?"

"Just washing off the blood." Will accidentally said that out loud.

"Of whom?" Jewel asked.

"Just a military macaw. It's not much trouble is it?" Will just decided to go with it.

"No, just asking." Jewel was gonna say something but decided to drop it.

"Let's just pluck the dirty feathers off and go home." Blu said.

"I'm guessing you ate that macaw right?" Tiago asked Will.

"Yes, and you wouldn't like the taste of it." Will said," It's all feathery compared to mango where you just need to eat it."

"But I still wanna try some." Tiago said mischievously.

"You are going to change your mind when you see the body. It's not just a simple cut." Will didn't want Tiago to change his diet.

"Tiago, you are too young to know these stuff. Will, don't teach Tiago about killing." Jewel said pulling Tiago into the water and washing his head.

"It's the wild, and the earlier one learns, the better chance they will have surviving." Will said.

"Yeah Yeah, but that only applies to eagle." Jewel still don't like her kids hearing about killing.

After they finished cleaning their feathers, they all went home for sleep. The kids were asleep right after their mother put them in the nest. She returns to Blu and lied down with him.

"What a day." Jewel sighed and looked at Blu who was also looking at her.

"It would been boring without you." Blu said to Jewel which she take as a compliment.

"You are so sweet Blu." Jewel said as she kissed Blu in the beak.

"I love you Jewel." Blu said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Blu." Jewel said falling asleep in his wings.

Will got back to his hollow and lied down on the nest again. He wasn't very sleepy first but consciousness was slowly taken away from him and eventually he completely closed his eye and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Will's dream_

"Where am I again?" Will looked around and saw him again," You again?"

"Happy to see me?" He said.

"I don't know, I'm just sleeping." Will answered," And what was that speed boost when I was hunting with Julia?"

"That was your one of your powerups, and I'm here to give you another reward for an achievement." The creature said.

"Which one this time?" Will asked.

"You successfully killed and ate a prey." He said reading off a paper.

"But what about the rat I caught yesterday?" Will asked again.

"Did you eat it?" He asked back.

"No." Will said.

"Then it didn't count." He said," I gave you some more powerups that you'll need in the future, and look in your claws."

Will felt something pop up in his claws and he immediately looked down and saw a small can-thing with a ring attached to it, and it says M84 on it.

"What is this?" Will asked curiously.

"It's a flashbang." He said," Pull the ring and throw it."

Will pull the ring out of it and threw it on the ground. He payed close attention to what was going to happen. The flashbang went off and completely blinded Will's vision and deafened his ears.

"AHH! WHAT THE HECK?" Will took a few seconds to open his eyes again. He tried to search for that creature but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He always does the weirdest things." Will thought before going to sleep again.

 **Got them** **powerups, Does anyone read this line?**


	10. Kidnapped

**Getting a bit fictional this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Somewhere in aviary center

"I'm so bored." Nigel said kicking a rock on the ground.

"I'm not, because I have you." Gabi hugged Nigel as he sighed.

"When can we get out of this crappy place." Nigel complained. Suddenly, the air vent behind them was busted open. Both Nigel and Gabi turned around and saw a figure coming out.

"Who's there?" Nigel said putting himself in a fighting position.

"I'm here to free you." The figure said.

"You look like an eagle." Nigel examined him.

"Doesn't matter what I am, I got one question for you. Do you hate Jewel and Blu?" The eagle-like figure asked Nigel.

"Yes, and I want to just kill them with my claws." Nigel said angrily swing his claws in the air.

"Then you have the opportunity to do that, if you follow what I say." The figure said.

Nigel doesn't like being led but had no choice but to accept," Alright, I'll come with you. I'm tired of this place."

"Good, come with me." The figure smirked evilly and flew into the vent followed by Nigel and Gabi.

"Where are we going now?" Nigel asked him.

"Just follow me, can you fly?" He said looking at Nigel's featherless body.

"No." Nigel said sadly about his loss of flight. The figure then grabbed Nigel and flew to somewhere else.

* * *

Will woke up from his sleep and still remembers his dream. He wanted to try out his abilities so he got up and walked outside. He flew up and use all his force to fly, but it wasn't no where close to where he flew yesterday. "How did I do that?" Will thought as he tried again. It was still no use. He landed on the ground and stopped trying.

"Hey Will, what are you doing up so early?" Maria came out of nowhere and landed in front of him.

"Why did you come to my hollow this early?" Will didn't think that Maria would come to his hollow this time of the day.

"Because I had nothing to do, so I came here." Maria answered.

"Then would you go away if I was still sleeping?" Will asked Maria.

"No, I would watch you sleep." Maria said smiling.

"That's creepy." Will said thinking about someone watching him sleep.

"Sorry, but what were you doing?" Maria couldn't help but laugh and asked Will.

"I was testing myself if I can reach the speed that I achieved yesterday." Will said.

"It was really fast from what I've seen." Maria said," I didn't know that it was even possible."

"That's why I'm trying to do it again, but I can't seem to do it now." Will said upsetly.

"Take a deep breath, fly up and focus. Maybe that'll help." Maria suggested.

"Ok, I'll try." Will said as he flew forward and focused. He cleared his mind with nothing but flying. He steadily increased his speed to the point his body can handle, then he closed his eyes and thought about everything of a bird. He soon felt the wind was blowing way stronger than before. He opened his eyes again and saw that he was flying so fast that everything around him was blurry. He took a few seconds to fully stop and looked behind. He was already flying above the city of Rio. He then waited for Maria to catch up.

"Wait up!" Maria yelled from far away. Will heard Maria and flew to her.

"Did you see how fast I was?" Will asked Maria.

"It...Was...Just...Fast." Maria said catching her breath," I was about to catch up to you, but… You just vanished. It was that fast."

"Wow, that's just unbelievable." Will said and surprised he outran falcons who were known for their speed.

"Let's go to Blu's hollow and show them." Will said to Maria excitedly.

Will wanted to try his super speed again so he carried Maria in his claws and flew straight at Blu's hollow.

"You sure this is safe?" Maria asked Will.

"Don't worry, just enjoy the ride." Will said and focused once again. Maria could feel his speed going up all of a sudden. She closed her eyelid so she doesn't get hurt from the wind blowing into her eyes and putted her wings in front of her.

"AH!" Maria yelled both in excitement and fear.

"Here we are." Will said and slowed down to a stop, but noticed that Maria was still screaming.

Maria then slowly opened her eyes and saw she was ok, but her feathers were a little bit messed up dues to the wind, then she spoke," I don't know how you did that, but it was awesome." Maria raised her wings in the air.

"Wait, I hear something." Will said slowly approaching Blu's hollow. He could hear some weird sound coming out of there, and knew what that sound was. Will peeked inside and saw what he expected. Blu and Jewel were kissing in the nest.

"What's happening?" Maria asked.

"They are kissing, again." Will whispered to Maria so he doesn't alert Blu and Jewel.

"Should we wait here?" Maria asked Will.

"Yeah, I don't want to interrupt them again." Will said as he sat down outside their hollow, he could clearly hear them kissing. Will felt uncomfortable listening to them since he had a female beside him.

* * *

"Hmm… Your tongue tastes so good." Jewel smile at Blu after their kiss.

"I could never get tired of being with you." Blu said holding Jewel in his wings. Jewel felt his warmth and snuggle closer to him.

"Should we wake the kids up now?" Blu asked Jewel.

"I don't know. I want to feel you some more." Jewel said to Blu softly.

Will heard them talking and came in the hollow, he saw them in the nest and said," Good morning guys."

"Oh hey Will, how you doing today?" Blu greeted Will and got up with Jewel.

"Just here to see my good friends and show you something incredible." Will said to Blu that didn't know what Will was talking about.

"Uncle Will, what are you doing here?" Tiago was woked up by the noise and said.

"Hey Tiago, wanna see uncle Will do a trick?" Will said to Tiago.

"Yeah!" Tiago said with enthusiasm.

"Ok, watch this." Will said and walked outside followed by Blu, Jewel and Tiago. They then saw Maria standing outside thinking about something.

"Hey Maria." Jewel said to her.

"Oh hey Jewel." Maria broke the thought and said back.

"Did you just get here?" Jewel asked Maria.

"No, I came with Will." Maria said still had her mind on something else.

"Ok, I see you were thinking about something." Jewel wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"It's nothing. Will, can you show them your power? Maria turned her attention to Will.

"Ok, watch this." Will said as he flew up. He focused again and flew around the tree. Will felt somewhat dizzy while doing it since he was flying in a circle. He tried to stop like the last time but his mind wasn't clear enough to let him do so. Will took some time before finally slowing to a stop, he landed in the hollow face down.

"Ow, that hurts." Will rubbed his head as he got up.

"Are you ok?" Maria rushed to Will and helped him stabilize himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Will replied to Maria.

"How did you go that fast?" Jewel asked Will in shock.

"I don't really know, it just came up to me." Will said.

"Don't you feel tired doing it?" Blu asked Will.

"Oh yeah, my muscle hurts now." Will said in pain when he heard Blu.

"Should we go to Tulio and see what's going on with Will?" Blu asked everyone.

"Who's Tulio?" Will asked.

"Tulio is an ornithologist who took care of me and Jewel for some time. He's a sometimes crazy, but he's a nice guy." Blu explained to Will. Will was unsure if he can go to an ornithologist.

"I'm not so sure if I want to go, he might cage me and use me as an experiment." Will said scared now.

"Yeah, he might just do that." Blu remembering him and Jewel when they first met.

"Tulio's the guy that you took down and almost killed." Jewel said to Will.

"Then I'm definitely not going." Will shook his head and sat down.

"Let's go to Julia's hollow today." Jewel said to Blu and her kids.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here and train my ability." Will said still resting on the ground.

"I'll stay with Will." Maria decided to stay with him.

Blu, Jewel and the kids took off and headed to Julia's hollow. They reached her hollow and found out that Julia and Lucas were eating breakfast.

"Hey Julia and Lucas." Jewel greeted them first.

"Oh hey, guys. I was just gonna go to your hollow." Julia said happily seeing Jewel again.

"I guess we are one step of you guys." Blu joked with Julia.

"But we didn't eat breakfast yet." Jewel reminded Blu.

"You came without food in your stomach?" Julia now looked at Blu.

"Hehe, then I guess I'll get some breakfast for us?" Blu laughed nervously.

"Blu don't, you don't know the fruits in this area very well. I'll get it for you guys." Jewel stopped Blu before he flew out.

"She's right, you could get lost if you don't pay attention, especially this area." Julia agreed with Jewel.

"Ok then, be safe honey." Blu stood at the entrance and waved his wing at Jewel.

Jewel flew for a few minutes before reaching a blueberry bush. "Why does she live from food source that far?" Jewel thought and picked some berries from the bush. She suddenly felt a rush of air behind her, she quickly turned around and saw nothing. "Must've been just a rush of wind." She thought as she kept picking the berries. Jewel didn't like the feeling and wanted to fly back as soon as she could.

"Hello Jewel." A figure appeared in front of Jewel and said. She immediately recognized who it was and screamed," AHH!" Jewel then tried to fly back to Julia's hollow as fast as she can but was tackled by a white cockatoo.

"Where are you going, pretty bird?" The white cockatoo named Nigel laughed maniacally.

"What!? I thought you were in the aviary." Jewel said in shock.

"Not anymore after he busted me out." Nigel said pointing at the figure who was coming closer.

"Why Erico? Why do you have to come back to me?" Jewel said crying.

"Remember that night you escaped? Well, I was about to catch you, but a human shot me with a tranquilizer and I fell asleep. Later I found myself in a science lab. There are white coated men everywhere! And they injected me with various kinds of "stuff", I grew tougher and stronger everyday and eventually, I broke free from the chain and escaped. That's why it made me look more evil." Erico then grabbed Jewel.

"HELP!" Jewel yelled hoping that someone can hear her.

"Stop yelling, no one can hear you." Erico said bring both Jewel and Nigel to his Base.

* * *

"I kinda want to try something else." Will said to Maria.

"What do you want to try?" Maria asked curiously.

"I think i can create something with my mind." Will said as he closed his eyes and focused. He thought about the dream he had yesterday. He felt something slowly form in his claw. After a few seconds, Will opened his eyes and looked down. There it is again, that thing he was stunned from. Will thought about this this and wanted to troll Maria with it.

"Hey Maria, wanna see something cool?" Will smiled evilly to Maria.

"Umm, ok." Maria said afraid that something bad is going to happen. Will pulled the ring and threw it on the ground. Will putted both of his ears with his wings so and closed his eyes so he doesn't get stunned.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked Will but then was blinded by the flashbang.

"AHH! What the heck was that?" Maria said as she lost her balance and fell on the ground. Will laughed as he helped Maria up.

"Sorry, was that too much?" Will apologized still laughing a little bit.

"What did you say?" Maria was still recovering from the flashbang.

"I said sorry." Will said a little louder this time.

"You should be." Maria said slapping Will in the face as he laughed again.

"Don't you think it's cool?" Will said to Maria.

"Yeah." Maria said," if you didn't throw that at my face without telling me what it is."

"I actually feel tired after doing that, so I'm gonna go home now, you wanna come?" Will asked Maria.

Maria thought of something and said," No it's ok, I've got somewhere else to go to.

"Alright then." Will said and took off," See you later."

"Yeah bye now." Maria said with her mind on something else.

Will flew back to his hollow and felt tired and hungry, so he pulled out the macaw body and started eating it again.

* * *

"Where's Jewel? She's been getting breakfast for thirty minutes already." Blu said in concern.

"Maybe she got lost? This forest is pretty big." Julia said to Blu.

"Should we go find her or do we wait some more time?" Blu asked.

"The forest is really big, so we should get more help if we want to find Jewel." Lucas said to Blu.

"Maybe Will can help us, he's got eagle eyes. He can spot mom in no time." Bia suggested.

"Yeah, he can help us." Blu said as he flew to Will's hollow.

 **Oh no, Jewel's kidnapped. Does anyone read this line?**


	11. Preparing

**Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter(Definitely not an old phrase)**

After a few minutes, Blu reached Will's hollow. He was desperate to get help from his eagle friend so he flew at his top speed. He stops at the hollow entrance and catches his breath. Blu then walked into Will's hollow.

"Hey Will, I need…" Blu stopped talking and stood in shock as he saw Will was eating a dead military macaw. Will's claw and beak were completely covered in blood. He was still chewing a piece of macaw's flesh and looked at Blu, saying," Umm… Hey Blu?"

"Are you eating a macaw?" Blu asked in both shock and disgust.

"Yeah? I was hungry so…" Will said nervously not looking at Blu and swallowed the flesh in his beak.

"I think I'm going to puke." Blu said looking away.

"So why did you come here?" Will said partially wiping blood off his beak.

"Can you help me find Jewel? She's missing for a half hours in the jungle. Jewel usually knows the ways to go home, so I think something happened to her. I need your sharp eyes to help me find any trace of her, is that ok?" Blu said trying not to look at the dead body of the military macaw.

"Of course." Will agreed to help Blu," Let me put this macaw back first."

"Thanks Will." Blu said looking up the sky thinking," Where are you Jewel?"

"Ok, let's go." Will said as he still had some food in his mouth.

Blu and Will flew back to Julia and Lucas' hollow, and Jewel still didn't come back. Blu first looked around and heard Julia speak.

"She's not back yet, I don't know why." Julia started to become concerned about Jewel's safety, and saw the bloods on Will, and said in fear," Why is Will covered in blood?"

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing." Will lied," It's just a small sparrow." Will didn't want to scare Julia and Lucas so he lied to them.

"Anyways Will, we need your help to find Jewel." Lucas said to Will.

"I'll try my best to find Jewel." Will said as he left the hollow," Come on let's go, I need everyone to find Jewel."

"I hope mom's alright." Tiago said.

Will, Blu, Julia, Lucas, Tiago, Bia and Carla started searching Jewel in different directions. If anyone finds Jewel, they will yell out loud so others can hear. Will flew to the area where they assume that Jewel went, he went around and saw nothing but green.

"Jewel? Where are you?" Will yelled hoping that Jewel would respond.

Silence.

Will kept looking around and saw a blueberry bush. He went closer and saw some blueberries were still on the bush but some are on the ground.

"Why is all these berries on the ground?" Will thought as he picked one up and closely examined it," And it's really fresh, it must've been just picked up."

"Maybe I can try this." Will thought as he closed his eyes and focused. He saw then opened his eyes and spotted something abnormal. There were many footprints on the ground just around here. He went closer and put his wings on one of the footprints. He closed his eyes and somehow knew that it was Jewel's footprint.

"Yep, I think someone took her away, since there were different footprints that I cannot identify." Will thought as he flew away trying to find the others.

* * *

"Here we are." Erico said dropping Nigel off and slammed Jewel hard against a metal wall.

"OW!" Jewel grunted as her head hit the wall. She struggles to get up but was slapped by Erico who came up to her. He then put Jewel in a cage and locked it.

"LET ME OUT!" Jewel yelled as she shooked the metal bar.

"What's with all the rudeness? Don't you like your new home?" Erico teased Jewel.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you won't be living here very soon." Nigel said as he grabbed Jewel's neck with his claws. Jewel tried to resist but was choked by how hard he was grabbing her neck.

"That's enough Nigel, we need her alive as hostage." Erico said to Nigel. Nigel looked at Erico, then released his grip and slammed Jewel's head against the cage.

"You'll see the real torture when Blu and his kids joins you." Nigel laughed maniacally and left.

"By the way, I have someone else that can accompany you if you feel lonely." Erico said as he grabbed another cage with curtain from the ground. He then put the cage on the ground and removed curtain and revealed a falcon. Jewel quickly recognized this falcon and said," Maria? What are you doing here?"

"Jewel! I was afraid that this would've happened. It's all my fault, I've brought him to you guys." Maria said with her wings in her face crying.

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked confused.

"Erico was tracking me all along, and I accidentally met you guys and we all ended up here." Maria said looking at Jewel with tears.

"It's not your fault, It's Erico's." Jewel said angrily looking at Erico.

"Oh how sad." Erico said sarcastically. He then opened the door of Jewel's cage, and dragged Jewel out of the cage. Erico kept his claws on Jewel's neck and opened the door of Maria's cage. He then immediately threw Jewel in the cage before Maria had the chance to escape.

"Why did you throw me in here?" Jewel complained as Maria helped her up.

"I have reasons. Now kiss!" Erico commanded Jewel and Maria to kiss.

"What?" Jewel said in shock and confusion.

"I said kiss! Or I'll crush your neck if you don't." Erico said threatening them. Jewel and Maria then looked at each other awkwardly.

"Come on Jewel, we have no choice. We'll beat him up once we get out. For now, just endure it." Maria said looking at Jewel and put her in a kiss.

"There we go, what a great scene, why didn't I think of this idea before." Erico laughed as he watched Jewel and Maria kiss each other.

"This is really weird." Maria whispered to Jewel while having her tongue in Jewel's beak.

"Yeah, don't tell Blu I did this." Jewel whispered to Maria too," I really hope he doesn't find out.

* * *

"GUYS!" Will yelled hoping someone would hear him.

"OVER HERE!" Blu yelled as Will came to him," Did you find Jewel yet?"

"Not yet, but I found some trace that might lead to her." Will said to Blu.

"Can you show me?" Blu asked desperately because he didn't want something bad to happen to Jewel.

"This way." Will guided Blu to the area where he found Jewel's footprint.

"Is this it?" Blu asked Will which he nodded.

"Yeah, this is Jewel's footprint, I can sense it." Will confirmed. Just as Will was about to explain it to Blu, Rafael showed up and landed in front of them.

"Finally I found you guys." Rafael said catching his breath and didn't even bother asking about the blood on Will," Maria got kidnapped by Erico."

"WHAT?" Will and Blu both said in shock.

"Yeah, Erico tried to take me but Maria knew he was coming so she risked her life to save me, and I saw her getting grabbed by Erico. I really hope she's alright." Rafael explained to them.

"Then that means these other footprints are Erico's. Erico kidnapped Jewel also!" Will said coming to a realization.

"Oh no." Blu said," Do you know where you can find Erico?"

"Yeah, I know exactly where he lives, but we need to gather all the forces we can get in order to defeat him." Rafael said.

They took half an hour to get everybody together. They even got Nico and Pedro to fight for them. When they all gathered around, Blu started talking," I have good news and bad news. Bad news is both Jewel and Maria are kidnapped by Erico." The crowed gasped in shock," The good news is we know his hideout and can rescue them, and maybe eliminate Erico once and for all."

"When should we go rescue them?" Will asked," I can't wait to fight my own kind."

"We should go when night falls, so we can be stealthier." Blu said," Right now we need to prepare for the attack. If you are hungry, go eat. If you are tired, go rest. We have to be in our best form."

Will heard Blu saying attacking tonight so he had nothing to do now. He flew back to his hollow and began eating again to regenerate his hunger and stamina.

"I wonder how tough my opponent will be." Will thought as he took a bite," Hope he's not that muscular like Jewel said."

After he completely finished the macaw and threw it outside, Will began training for the attack. This time, he tried different skills and powerups. Not only flashbang can Will create, but also smoke grenade, decoy grenade, incendiary grenade, HE grenade, flare and Incapacitating grenade .

"Wow, military equipment, I like it." Will thought as he tried the smoke grenade first. He threw it on the ground and created a big cloud of smoke. Will tried to see his wings but only saw grey smokes. He then tried a decoy grenade, but all it did was mimic the sound of an eagle. Will boredly watch the decoy grenade do its thing until it finally exploded which scare the crap out of him.

"What's this?" Will thought as he created a Incapacitating grenade. He threw it on the ground and saw some yellow-greenish smoke came out of the can.

"Just a poor version of smoke I guess." Will thought and accidentally exhaled some of the gas. He soon felt sleepy and couldn't get out of the cloud since the gas was so dense in the hollow. Will couldn't hold it and fell asleep.

Blu was Julia and Lucas' hollow preparing for the attack. He was eating some blueberries since he didn't eat breakfast. Bia came up to him and asked," Dad, is mom going to be ok?"

"We will get her back tonight, I promise." Blu said patting Bia with his wing.

"But I'm afraid something bad is going to happen." Bia said close to tearing.

"Don't worry, we have uncle Will remember? He can defeat those bad guys. Now I want you to stay in the hollow with your Tiago and Carla. Nico and Pedro will take care of you while we're out, is that ok?" Blu said as he hugged Bia.

"I want to go rescue my mom with you." Bia said to Blu.

"Sorry honey, it's too dangerous." Blu said," I can't lose you too."

"Ok dad, I'll stay in the hollow." Bia said as she joined her siblings.

"Where's Will?" Julia asked Blu.

"I think he went back to his hollow." Blu said as he ate another blueberry.

"What should we do now?" Lucas came and asked.

"Let's rest and restore our energy for the fight." Rafael said curling his wings into a fist.

* * *

After Erico spent some of his time watching Jewel and Maria kissing, he got bored and went outside. He ordered Nigel to watch the cages and make sure no one gets close to it.

"Is he gone?" Maria noticed and whispered to Jewel.

"Yeah." Jewel peaked and disconnected the kiss," That was hell of a long kiss."

"It's been like 10 minutes." Marai said wiping off the saliva around her beak," Erico is such a weirdo. How can someone watch other birds make out for that long?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's crazy." Jewel said and stretching her legs.

"He definitely is." Maria said and then asked Jewel," Have you ever kissed Blu for that long?"

"Not that I can think of." Jewel said," The longest we did was only 5 minutes. I wish Blu was here to rescue me, and I can cuddle under his wings and act like a kid."

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Maria said looking up imagining.

"It's tougher than you think Maria. Sometimes fate just doesn't go your way, and you will probably lose more if you have a boyfriend." Jewel said to Maria.

"I actually wanted Will to be my boyfriend if he was a falcon too." Maria said," But he's an eagle so we can't go together."

"You like him? I thought you hated him because he almost killed you." Jewel was surprised that Maria liked Will.

"He could've killed me if he wanted to, but I guess he's not tough enough to hurt a female." Maria smiled," I guess that's the power of us girls."

"Yeah, but it doesn't work on Erico and Nigel." Jewel said," I really hope Blu can rescue us soon."

 **Oh no, Erico got Maria too! Does ANYONE read this line?**


	12. Rescue

**This line is purely used for decoration, I guess no one reads this line neither.**

Will woke up few hours later and stood up," What happened?" He then looked down and saw a can that says incapacitating grenade. He immediatly realized that it wasn't a smoke grenade, but rather sleeping gas. Will then looked outside and saw the night was about to fall on Rio, so he quickly flew to Blu's hollow to meet them. He didn't use hyperspeed because it would cost him too much energy for the battle later on.

"Where is Will? Don't tell me he's not gonna come." Blu said impatiently and walking in the hollow.

"I'm here!" Will responded and landed in the hollow," Sorry I took so long, I went into some problems."

"Finally you are here." Blu said in relief," Do we have everyone now?"

Blu then counted everyone twice and knew that they didn't have much time to waste. He then said," Come on guys, we gotta go before the night hits."

"I'll guide you guys to Erico's base." Rafael said as he took off. Blu, Will, Julia, and Lucas followed behind him closely. They all thought that the only enemy was Erico and they can easily take him on four on one, but little did they know that Nigel is waiting for them to come.

After some time of flying, they reached the outside of Erico's base. It was a abandoned factory with rust all over its roof and inside. The machines in the factory are all covered in cobwebs and are just useless pieces of metal. Cages and bodies lies everywhere on the ground just as Jewel described. They carefully landed on the roof and inspected the inside of the factory.

"Alright everyone, we need to find where Erico is hiding Jewel and Maria, then we will try to rescue them without Erico knowing our presence. If he knows we are here, me, Will, Lucas and Rafael will fight him while Julia frees Jewel and Maria." Blu explained the plans to everyone," Ok, let's go."

* * *

"I'm so hungry." Jewel said as her stomach growled.

"At least I ate half a macaw yesterday, so I'm not that hungry." Maria was glad that she had eaten something.

"When is Blu gonna come?" Jewel sat and looked up the ceiling.

"I hope he comes." Erico suddenly said," Then I can capture him and torture him to death while you are forced to watch." Erico then laughed.

"You are a monster." Maria said to Ercio both in hate and disgust," Unlike Will."

"Will?" Erico suddenly stopped laughing," You mean that pathetic and weak eagle? Ha! He's never gonna beat me."

"Famous last word." Jewel said which made Erico looked at her. He then punched her in the stomach hard and grabbed her by the neck, then said very close to her face," You say that one more time, and I'll rip you alive."

"GET YOUR DIRTY CLAWS OF HER!" Blu charged toward Erico which took him by surprise. Erico released Jewel and was knocked far away by hard Blu hit him.

"How dare you touch me?" Erico said in anger when he saw Blu.

"Are you ok Jewel?" Blu said to Jewel in concern and clearly ignoring Erico.

"Not really." Jewel coughed out some blood," That punch was really hard."

Blu then looked at Erico who was now coming closer to him. Erico's size is three times as big as Blu, but Blu didn't seem to be afraid at all. Will, Lucas and Rafael all landed beside Blu which made Erico fall back a little bit.

"Well, it seems that everyone is here." Erico said," How convenient for me, so I don't have to find you one by one."

"AHH!" Blu charged at Erico first. Erico saw him and just basically stood there, he then felt Blu hitting him with both talons and wings, but to him were just massaging.

"You are wasting your energy." Erico said as he swinged his wing at Blu which knocked him a few meters away," My skin is hard as rock, nothing can hurt me."

Lucas and Rafael then charged at him at the same time. Erico first punched Rafael in the face with his wings, and blocked Lucas' attack with his other wing. Lucas saw this and went behind Erico and punched his back.

"Wrong move little bird." Erico turned around and scratched Lucas' chest with his claws.

"AH!" Lucas felt the pain and fell on the ground. Erico laughed but was then stopped by a powerful force that hitted his head. He went back a few steps and shook his head.

"Finally someone worth my time." Erico said cracked his neck then putting himself in a fighting stance.

"You won't get away with this Erico." Will said angrily looking at him.

Erico flew up in the air and charged down at Will with a great force. Will saw him coming down and dodged his attack. Erico's claw landed on the ground and created a small crater.

"Oh geez, good thing that didn't hit me." Will thought as he punched Erico's face with his claw. Erico blocked his attack and kicked his stomach. Will groaned and fell back.

"You can't defeat me." Erico said slowly walking up to Will, but was dragged by Blu and Rafael.

"Attack him now Will!" Blu said as he held Erico's left wing with all his force. Will recovered then walked back.

"What are you doing?" Rafael said to Will almost losing his grip on Erico's right wing. Will then flew up and charged at Erico with hyperspeed. Will had his head in front of him so he can hit Erico harder. Erico was set himself free at the last second but was too late to escape. His head collided with Will's head and was knocked 5 meters away. Will was also injured while doing this. He felt extremely dizzy after the collision. Will struggles to stand and fell down eventually.

"Ow, I haven't felt that pain in a long time now." Erico said still manages to get up," You are all gonna pay for this." Erico said and charged at Blu and Rafael.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Jewel and Maria's cage_

"What do you want Nigel?" Julia said walking back.

"Oh nothing really." Nigel said slowly advancing towards Julia.

"You better stay back or I'll cut you." Julia said in fear as her back touched the wall.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything bad to you." Nigel said as he grabbed Julia by the neck," Sike, I'm gonna do the worst things that could ever happen to you in front of your boyfriend."

"GET OFF HER YOU FEATHERLESS FREAK!" Lucas charged at Nigel and knocked him off of Julia.

"Well, look who's here to join my little party, how exciting." Nigel said sarcastically.

"This will be your grave Nigel." Lucas said to Nigel furiously.

"Try me." Nigel said and punched Lucas in the chest and made him fall down. Nigel then stood on him and saw the wounds on his chest, and said," Is this a cut? How pitiful, let's make it bigger."

Just as Nigel was about to claw Lucas' wound, Julia punched Nigel and made him groan. Julia then helped Lucas up and said to Nigel," Get away from him!"

"Feisty bird, I like it." Nigel said and attacked Julia again. This time Lucas and Julia worked together and dodges all Nigel's attack and eventually made him tired. Lucas saw that his attacks were slower so he went behind him and struck him hard with his wings. Nigel groaned as he got hit from the rear and fell down face first. Lucas then put his talon on Nigel's neck and threatened him," Don't move, or I'll twist it and make you bleed."

"Alright, Alright." Nigel mumbled with his face on the ground.

"Give us the keys." Julia said and kicked Nigel.

"Ow, I don't have the key, it's under the mattress over there." Nigel then pointed his wings towards the mattress under a table. Julia quickly flew there and flipped over the mattress and saw a key. She took it and flew to Jewel and Maria's cage.

"The lock is here." Maria said to Julia because she couldn't wait to get out. Julia put the key in the lock and turned it, and the sound of it unlocking was heard. Julia then threw the lock and the key away and opened the cage. Maria immediately flew out and went to help Blu while Jewel slowly came out of the cage.

"Are you ok Jewel?" Julia said then saw some blood on blue feathers. Jewel coughed some more blood out and fell down. She then knew that Jewel was injured and can not participate in the fight, so Julia carried her to the mattress and laid her down.

"Please kill Erico once and for all, we can't have him around anymore." Jewel said weakly to Julia who was now tearing up.

"Don't die Jewel, I don't want to lose you anymore." Julia said dropping a tear on Jewel's now purple feathers. She wiped her tears away and said," Don't worry Jewel, we'll take care of Erico."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Erico_

It was one versus one between Erico and Will. Blu, and Rafael were both injured and couldn't fight anymore. They tried to buy time for Will to recover and ended up with bumps and bruises. Will walked around in a circle while Erico did the same. Both of them looked at each other with hatred. After some intense staring, Erico suddenly charged at Will, Will saw him coming and turned to his side, then he raised his claws and scratched Erico's skin while he was still charging. Erico growled at the pain, he felt his the heat in his body rises from the pain and anger. Maria came behind him and tried to tackle him down, but Erico looked back right after Maria hit him and bumped his head against hers, and knocking her unconscious.

Will stepped back a little bit just in case he doesn't something crazy. Erico then flew up and wanted to grab Will by the neck. He was so delirious that he suddenly couldn't feel pain anymore. Will tried to punch him with as wings but Erico didn't seem to be bother at all. Erico then grabbed Will and threw him with all his force. Will's back then met the hard steel wall, he could feel the wall behind him was cracked by hard he hit it. By the time he could recover from the throw, Erico was already in front of him, ready to slash his neck. Unfortunately for Erico, Julia punched him in the eyes which made him turn his attention to her.

"Come and get me." Julia then flew away hoping that Erico would chase her which will buy Will time to recover again. Erico's eyes was glowing with anger, he chased after Julia and wanted to rip her apart. Will saw the weakness in his current form and quickly thought of an idea. He got up and closed his eyes. A flashbang grenade was then created in Will's claw. He then pulled the ring and aimed at Erico.

"Julia! Over here!" Will yelled at Julia to make her come his way. Julia heard him and flew directly at Will. Will saw the chance and threw the flashbang at Erico's face. It popped right before Erico's eyes which made him completely blind.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Erico said rubbing his eyes trying to see but his head was met by the wall and a loud thud was heard. Will closed his eyes and focused again. He created a HE grenade and pulled the ring. He threw it right beside Erico and flew away.

"JULIA! GET DOWN!" Will warned Julia and flew as far away as he could. Julia didn't have time to fly away so she tried to jump away and laid flat on the ground. The HE grenade went off and blew up everything close to it. Erico was blown up and the metal wall was partially damaged.

"JULIA!" Will quickly flew down to see if she was ok. Julia's back was completely covered in dust, some of her tail feathers were completely black. The explosion was so loud that everyone around this area heard it.

"Yeah I'm ok." Julia got up and saw the explosion behind her," There is no way Erico could've survived that."

"Let's see how others are doing." Will said as he flew over to Jewel and saw her lying down unconscious. Will didn't know what to do and tried to wake her up by shaking her, but Jewel was still motionless. Julia came up to her with tears and said," Is she gone?"

"JEWEL!" Blu yelled as he came up to her and saw her lying down on the ground. He placed his ears on Jewel's heart and closely listened to it. It was still beating. Blu sighed in relief and said," She's ok."

"Is she alright?" Maria came up with one wing on her head.

"We better take her to Tulio now." Blu said putting his talon on Jewel.

"What about Nigel?" Lucas came dragging him with his wings," Should we give him back to Tulio?"

"Yeah, let's go now." Blu said taking off followed by everybody else. No one seemed to be happy about their victory, their emotions were full of worries and tiredness.

After a few minutes of flying, they reached the aviary and Blu squawked as loud as he can. The front door opened and a man with white coat came out. He then saw the amounts of birds there were, he jumped back a little bit and yelled," Tulio! There's birds in front of the aviary."

Tulio was working on a macaw and heard his assistant calling for him. He stopped working and went outside, he walked to the front entrance and saw the birds. He then noticed that Jewel had blood on her feather and immediately said to his assistant," Bring these birds in, and prepare an emergency surgery."

Tulio and his assistant carried the birds all the way to the lab and set them down. He saw Nigel was in Lucas' talon so Tulio took him and placed him in the containment again. Tulio had to let Blu wait so he doesn't interrupt the surgery. He then laid Jewel down and started to run some tests on Jewel.

"I hope she'll wake up soon." Blu said walking back and forth impatiently.

"As much as we want to stay with Jewel." Julia said," We have to go home or the kids will start to worry about us."

"You are right." Blu said as he looked at Jewel one last time before taking off, he then saw Will lying on the table sleeping, so he said to him," Will wake up, we are going home."

Will still laid there with only loud snores to be heard. He was so tired from the fight that he fell asleep while standing up. Blu then decided to let him stay in the aviary overnight. Lucas stayed with Will too because his wound needed to be treated or it might get infected.

Blu and his friend all flew back to Julia's hollow with fatigue. Tiago, Bia and Carla hugged Blu right as he entered the hollow. They looked around and couldn't spot Jewel. Tiago then asked his dad with concern," Where is mommy?"

"She's in the aviary." Blu answered Tiago with a smile," Don't worry, we'll visit her tomorrow."

"What happened to y'all?" Nico asked them while looking at their dirty bodies," How big was the fight?"

"Let's just say it was brutal. Everybody got hurt from it and we are really tired right now." Blu said with his eyes half-closed. He fell asleep after his kids all cuddled around him. Everyone else did the same and after a few minutes, there was complete silence in the hollow.

"She just has some organ damage, it'll heal within a few days if treated with proper care." Tulio said and put his machines back. He then placed Jewel in a man-made hollow and left.

"There's an eagle lying on the table here." Tulio's assistant found Will and informed Tulio. Tulio then came back in the lab and saw Will. He quickly recognized this eagle by his looks. It was the same bird that attacked him in Linda's house but later found out to be friendly. He gently picked Will up and placed him in a soft pillow.

"Tell me when he wakes up." Tulio said to his assistant as he went back working on the macaw.

* * *

 _Will's dream_

"Not this place again." Will thought as he found himself in an empty space.

"Well done William." The creature came out and landed in front of him.

"Don't call me by my full name." Will was irritated because he doesn't like being called like that.

"Ok then." He said without a care," Were the powerups useful?"

"Yeah definitely, just a bit tiring to use." Will said waving his claws.

"Of course it is, I'm actually surprised that you can summon more than 5 on the first day." The creature said.

"Really?" Will said with surprise," Then how can I improve my ability?"

"You'll have to use your powerups more, and your energy capacity will increase." He said.

"Thanks, but is there any new powerups I can use?" Will asked.

"Yes, and it's up to you to find out what it is." The creature said before disappearing into dust.

 **Yay, Erico's gone. Does anyone read this line?**


	13. In the aviary

**Here's chapter 13, leave a review if you have any suggestions.**

Blu slowly opened his eyes and found himself on the ground with his kids around him. He then shook them gently which woke them up and made them yawn.

"You guys woke up." Julia said flying into her hollow and said. Nico and Pedro heard her voice and woke up too.

"Julia? When did you wake up?" Blu asked her.

"I had to wake up early so I can take a shower." Julia said showing her backside," It was all covered in dust if I didn't clean."

"Let's go to the aviary and see how Jewel is doing." Blu said to everyone because he wanted to go check on Jewel.

"What about breakfast?" Julia asked Blu since they haven't eaten anything since the fight and were starving.

"It's ok, I'm sure there are bird foods at the aviary." Blu said and left the hollow," Come on guys, let's go."

"I'll just head back to Eva's hollow so they don't get worried, sorry that I can't come." Rafael said flying on a different path.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." Blu said goodbye to Rafael.

After flying for a few minutes with their stomach empty and some sleepiness, Blu and his friend reached the aviary and squawked for attention. The same guy with his uniform came out and picked them up. The assistant carried the birds to the lab and set them down. Tulio who was sleeping on the desk with his face down was interrupted by his assistant.

"Tulio, there are some guests here to see you." The assistant shook Tulio's arm and said.

"What?" Tulio said with his head popping up right after his assistant woke him. He put on his glasses and asked him," Who's here?"

"The birds that came yesterday." The assistant answered him showing the them.

"Oh hello friends." Tulio said and ran to them and crouched down," You guys woke up real early you know. It's only 7:00 AM."

"Actually, it's 8:00 AM." Tulio's assistant corrected him. Tulio sure had a lot of stress lately, he's always getting requests from various people to treat their bird. It's like the aviary was pet store. All he has is some employees working for him part time, and they sure did help Tulio a lot, but wasn't enough for him.

"It is?" Tulio scratched his hair and laughed, he then looked at Blu and asked," So are you here to see Jewel?"

Blu nodded and squawked at Tulio meaning a yes. It still surprises Tulio that a bird can understand English even though he had been living with Linda ever since he was a chick. Blu then took a blank paper out of a notebook and grabbed a pen. He wrote something and handed it to Tulio.

"WE ARE HUNGRY." Tulio took the paper and looked at it. The handwriting wasn't neat but was still legible. Tulio then asked Blu," Did you guys come here without food?"

Blu nodded in response, and Tulio just looked at him with a disapproving look," You should've have eaten already, it's bad to fly around without energies."

Blu knew that Tulio wanted what's best for him but was still annoying to listen, so he just ignored him and squawked loudly.

"Alright, I'll get you some food, but remember to eat next time." Tulio said before heading to the food storage.

"Is he always like that?" Julia asked Blu.

"I don't know, he's really random sometimes, but I like him because he's nice." Blu answered Julia.

After a few minutes, Tulio returned with a plastic bag of fruits inside it. He took out the fruits and put them one by one in front of them. He then said," Here's some mangos and grapes, and remember to put the seed in the bag after you're done."

Blu ate the fruits as fast as he can not only because he was hungry but wanted to see Jewel as soon as possible. Others are just enjoying their meal like they always do. After finishing the meal, Blu said to others," I'll go see Jewel now, you guys can find fly around the aviary and kill some time."

Blu squawked at Tulio and got his attention. He came and asked," You are finished? I was just starting to read my newspaper."

Blu then squawked again to remind Tulio what he was here for. Tulio then grabbed Blu onto his shoulders and headed over to Jewel's hollow. Tulio left the lab and turned right, he then walked past a few room and finally opened up a door second to the last room.

"Jewel's in that lower hollow there, and remember not to disturb her too much, she needs rest for some days." Tulio said to Blu before putting him on the ground.

Blu flew up to the hollow as the door behind him closed. He carefully landed in the hollow and saw female blue macaw sleeping peacefully in a man-made nest.

"Jewel? I'm here." Blu said to Jewel not too loud but was enough to wake her up. She heard a voice and stood up. There was still pain in her body but was a little bit better than yesterday.

"Blu? Is that you?" Jewel opened her eyes and said.

"Oh Jewel." Blu ran to Jewel and hugged her tightly," Thank goodness you ok."

"Ow Blu, not so tight, I still have pain in my stomach area." Jewel said as Blu released the hug.

"Sorry Jewel, I was really worried about you." Blu apologized and looked at her.

"Me too, I felt so lonely in a cold hollow without your warmth. I felt sad when I couldn't cuddle with you." Jewel said to Blu.

"But now I'm here, you can do whatever you want with me, as long as it makes you feel better." Blu said to Jewel.

"Thanks, come here and let me kiss you." Jewel said to Blu as he came closer to her. They closed their eyes and moved their beak closer to each other, eventually they touched, then they both hugged each other while making their tongue dance.

* * *

"Is that Will over there?" Julia asked.

"I think so." Pedro said and walked over to him," He snores really loud though."

"Yeah, should we wake him up?" Nico asked.

"Let's do it." Julia said and yelled "wake up" beside his ears. Will slowly moved and led out a extremely loud yawn. Tulio heard it and put down his newspaper and looked at him.

"What?" Will said as he stood up and stretched his legs," I was still sleeping, and it's not even noon yet."

"You were snoring really loud." Nico complained," We can all hear it."

"You finally woke up." Tulio said walking to him," You look really dirty. How about I give you a bath."

Tulio wanted wash him because he was dirty, and he wanted to test his blood. He picked up Will and carried him into a washing room. The birds just watched Will being taken away by Tulio.

"Where's he taking Will?" Julia asked.

"He said he's giving Will a bath." Bia said to Julia.

"Well, I hope Tulio survives." Nico commented.

Tulio put Will in a washtub and turned on the water. Will thought that Tulio was just gonna clean him and let him go, so he just relaxed in the water. Tulio then took a soap and washed every feather of him. He then pulled out a needle and pointed at Will's skin. Will saw the sharp edge of the needle and backed up. He was always scared of needles, even when he was a human.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick and painless." Tulio then grabbed him and quickly stabbed the needle into him. Will led out a painful yell and bit Tulio's finger.

"Ow, I should've expected this." Tulio pulled out the needle and sucked his finger. He went outside to get a bandage leaving Will curled like a ball and cried in a corner.

"I hate needles." Will thought as he saw Tulio came in again, Will then cried out," No please, no more needles."

"Don't be such a baby, it's just a pointy metal stick. Now come on, let's head back to your friends." Tulio picked Will up and dried his feathers with a towel, then he headed back to the lab. Tulio put Will down in front of the birds.

"Hey Will why are you crying?" Julia was surprised that Will was crying over something.

"Needles." That's all Will said and they immediately knew what happened.

"Seriously? A small pain made you like this?" Julia mocked him," You blew an eagle up and you are crying over a needle?"

"I can take on machetes but not this." Will looked at Julia and said," It's my nightmare to feel something poking into my skin."

"Wow, Lucas took some shots and he just shrugged at it, and you have to be like this." Julia continued to tease him. Will dug his head under his wings to hide the shame.

"What happened over here?" Lucas came over and asked.

"Will here cried over a needle." Julia said to Lucas plainly.

Lucas almost laughed but decided not to make him angry. He knew what Will could do if they take it too far, so he comforted him," Come on now, I know they might be dangerous, but it's just too harmless to kill you, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Will looked up and peaked at Lucas, and said," Thanks bud, and don't tell Blu and Jewel about this, I don't want them to mock me like Julia did."

Lucas glared at Julia and said," Julia, you better apologize."

"Sorry Will, I just couldn't get over the fact that an eagle could be scared of something." Julia said looking at Will.

"It's ok, I expected someone to say something mean to me." Will said to Julia when suddenly a plate with meat was dropped in front of him. Will looked up and saw Tulio standing beside him.

"Sorry, but I had to test your blood to see if you have any disease or not." Tulio said," Here's some meat, I just bought it yesterday, so it's still fresh, not that you need fresh meat anyways." Tulio said to Will before walking away. Will looked at the meat and cut it in half. Blood came out and the smell filled the room.

"Geez, why do you like these things?" Julia said as she smelled the blood and covered her nostril while everyone else stepped back.

"I think it tastes good, at least it's better than needles." Will said as he took a bite from the meat. He spent too much energies in the fight so he needed something rich in protein.

"I can't decide on that one." Lucas said to Will.

"Can I try some?" Tiago said to Will which made everyone look at him with disgust, even Will.

"What? Tiago, you can't do that. Spix macaw are never omnivore." Julia said to Tiago with shock.

"But I can be cool when I get back to Amazon, every kid around me are going to be looking up to me." Tiago said to Will.

"As I said before, you'll regret it once you do that, and I'm afraid that you might like it and start taking lives like me." Will said to Tiago.

"Please, just once?" Tiago begged Will and hoped he can be cool by eating meat.

"Tiago, you are not a bird of prey. There's nothing cool about being like one." Will denied as he moved the plate away from Tiago.

"Aww, I just want to look dangerous and not to be laughed by my sisters." Tiago said before looking at Bia and Carla.

"You are still the same dumb bird even if you do that." Bia said to Tiago.

"Yeah, there is nothing cool about being like an eagle, no offense uncle Will." Carla agreed with Bia.

"See what I mean? They always tease me." Tiago complained.

"But that has nothing to do with copying my diet." Will said to TIago and started eating the meat," Being dangerous doesn't mean you can be on top of someone."

"Let's go see how Blu and Jewel are doing." Lucas changed the subject.

"You guys can go first, I'll eat my food first." Will said still eating his meal.

"How do we know where they are though?" Julia asked everyone.

"I can write a letter to Tulio, and he can bring you to Blu and Jewel." Will said and flew up to the counter and took out a pen and paper.

"How can you write like Blu?" Julia asked Will.

"Umm… Don't mind details." Will said as he finished the letter and squawked out loud.

Tulio who was writing something heard him and came over, he saw the letter saying" BLU AND JEWEL" He knew that Will wanted to see them so he carried him outside and headed to the hollow where Blu and Jewel are. The rest of the birds followed closely behind Tulio.

 **I ended the chapter at the most random part. Leave a review if you read this line.**


	14. The new couple

**Leave a review if have any suggestions, thanks.**

"Ok, Blu and Jewel should be in there if I'm correct." Tulio opened the door and the birds all flew in. They looked around and heard weird sound coming out of a hollow.

"Not this again." Will facepalmed after realizing the familiar sound. He flew up to the hollow and cleared his throat which made both Blu and Jewel look at him.

"Will, do you have to interrupt us everytime?" Blu said annoyingly to Will.

"Sorry, but I had to because everyone is outside." Will said pointing to them.

"Yeah, I still think it's weird that birds exchange their saliva." Bia said with disgust.

"Ew Bia, you just made it grosser." Tiago said with the same expression.

"But I bet you won't be saying that to your girlfriend when you grow up." Jewel said to Tiago and giggling when she saw his face go red.

"Are you feeling better now Jewel?" Julia asked Jewel about her status.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little pain around my stomach. I'm sure it'll heal in a week." Jewel assured Julia that she's fine.

"Are you sure? 'cause I don't want something bad to happen to you." Julia asked Jewe again.

"Don't worry Julia, I'm not made out of dirt." Jewel said to Julia.

"At least we know that Erico's dead." Blu said sighing.

"Yep, he won't bother us no more." Lucas said.

"It's anymore, not no more." Bia corrected Lucas.

"It means the same thing." Lucas argued with Bia.

"Not in my eyes." Bia said crossing her wings.

"Whatever, when are you going to go back to the jungle Jewel?" Lucas asked Jewel.

"I really want to get out of here, but Tulio probably won't let me because of my condition, so I need to stay here until it heals with no one around me." Jewel said sadly feeling that she will be alone here for a long time.

"Jewel, I and the kids will stay here with you until your body heals." Blu said putting one of his wings on Jewel.

"Yeah, we'll be with you." Tiago, Bia and Carla all said.

"Wow thanks, I thought you guys wanted to stay in the jungle." Jewel said happily.

Blu heard Jewel and thought," What? Of course I would stay here. I rather stay in the safe area than the jungle. Jewel actually thought that I want to be in the jungle without her?"

"I stayed here only because of you." Blu said sweetly pretending that he hated the man-made jungle only to make Jewel happy.

Jewel thought that Blu stayed here only because he cared for her so she leaned forward and gave him a tight hug, and said," You are the best Blu."

Blu nervously laughed and said," You are welcome Jewel."

"Dad is definitely lying." Tiago whispered to his sisters.

"Yep, I don't know why mom couldn't see that." Bia whispered too.

"What? I think dad like the jungle." Carla whispered to Tiago and Bia clearly doesn't know that Blu was lying to make Jewel happy.

"I guess we should be going home then." Julia said to Blu and Jewel.

"Yeah, I want to see how Maria is doing." Will said before taking off to the door.

"We got a club to take care of." Pedro said following Will.

"Well good bye, see you all later." Blu said and placed Jewel in the nest. He then said to Jewel," Get some rest while I get some mangos for you."

"Ok Blu." Jewel said as she gave him a kiss on the beak.

* * *

After getting out of aviary, Will headed back to his hollow. He flew in the hollow and lied on the nest immediately.

"Hey Will." Will heard a voice and jumped up. He looked around and saw Maria was beside him. He didn't know how he didn't see her when he came in.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me." Will put one of his wing on his heart," What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for scaring you. I just felt bored in my hollow so I waited here for you to come back." Maria said to Will.

"But you could've gone to the club if you are bored." Will said still trying to calm his heart down.

"Well, I like being with you." Maria said walking closer to him.

"Ok…" Will said walking back but eventually touched the wall and asked," Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, we can go hunting together." Maria said wrapping her wings around Will. He wasn't sure if he should fight back or accept Maria, so he said," Of course, but can you not touch my body?"

"Ok, then let's go hunting." Maria released Will which made him sigh in relief. Will thought," She's really advancing on me. Maybe I should look at her in a different way."

After Will and Maria flew in the jungle for a while, they spotted a sparrow sitting on a branch. Will was about to use his hyperspeed but was stopped by Maria.

"Wait Will, I got this." Maria said as she quietly flew above the sparrow without it even knowing. After she got a good altitude, she dived down which made the sparrow alert of her presence. The sparrow tried to fly away but was too late. She caught the sparrow in her claw and flew back to Will.

"Wow, that was impressive." Will complimented on her speed and skill, he didn't know that Maria could fly this fast. Probably because she didn't have energy last time.

"Thanks." Maria said shyly and placed the sparrow on the ground. She then killed the sparrow by ripping its neck. Will liked the way she used her claws. The ease and swiftness impressed Will once more. Maria started eating the sparrow and noticed that Will wasn't eating.

"Why are you not eating?" Maria stopped eating and asked Will.

"I'm not that hungry because I ate some meat in the aviary." Will said to Maria.

"You should eat some, it's still fresh unlike the meat they gave you, it's probably frozen." Maria wanted to share the prey she got with Will.

"No seriously, I'm full." Will still resisted. Maria looked at Will and thought of an idea. She ripped a small piece of meat and kept it her mouth. She then walked closer to Will and wrapped her wings around Will. He didn't know what she was doing so he stood still. Maria then leaned her head forward and locked beak with Will. In the process of kissing, Maria gave part of the meat in her mouth to Will. He was still surprised by what was happening but soon enjoyed the kiss and accepted the sparrow.

"Did you like it?" Maria asked Will while blushing.

"That felt like heaven." Will said still chewing the meat," And the meat sure was warm and fresh."

"Glad you liked it." Maria said as she dug her head inside the sparrow and ate the rest of it. Will stood on the side watching her and thought," Does Maria really like me?"

"That was a quite big meal. I probably won't have to eat for a few days." Maria said licking the blood around her beak. She then said to Will," Let's go to the waterfall and clean ourself up."

Will and Maria flew back to the waterfall near his hollow and landed in the pool. Maria began cleaning herself and saw Will staring at her. She then said to Will," Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, I… You just look… Nice, that's all." Will struggle to say but couldn't find the right word. Maria saw him nervous and decided to play with him, she walked up to him and poured some water on his feathers. Will then felt her soft wings rubbing against his feathers and moaned at the feeling. Maria then started to preen his feathers with her beak, she cleaned his entire back from head to tail. After Maria finished cleaning Will, she turned around and said to him," It's your turn to clean my feathers."

Will nervously placed his beak on Maria's head and smoothed it down her back. Being a bird still felt new to him, but he followed his instinct and kept preening her feathers. After a while, Maria looked back and saw that Will was also looking at her. She giggled and turned around, Will looked at her as she got closer to him. Maria then kissed him passionately with her eyes closed. Will liked her so he did the same to Maria too.

After a minute, they released the kiss for oxygen. Maria looked at Will deeply in the eyes and said," When you cut that vine a few days ago, I knew you couldn't kill me because you had that feeling towards me. I tried to repay you with something that most male just wanted for pleasure but you refused, that's how I know you might want a relationship with me. And the way you fight and treat others, it just makes my heart melt. I know many already said this, but I love you Will."

Will was shocked by her sudden speech. He stood there trying to comprehend what she just said. After a few seconds, Will regained his consciousness and said to Maria," You are right, I just couldn't stand seeing you bleed. Other might see you differently, a cold blooded killer, but I think that you are just an innocent bird like me. We can make a great couple together, even though we are different species, but I'm sure that barrier will never divide us apart. I love you too Maria."

"Thanks Will, I really thought that no one liked me the way you will ever do. Looks like I got myself a boyfriend." Maria said and gave Will another small kiss.

"Should we announce this to others?" Will asked Maria.

"Let's tell them about it." Maria said excitedly.

Will and Maria first flew to Lucas and Julia's hollow. Julia saw them and greeted," Hi Will and Maria, what brings you here?"

"We are here to announce something important." Will said with one wing on Maria.

"What is it?" Lucas got up and asked.

"Me and Will are now a couple!" Maria squeked. Lucas and Julia looked at each other and looked back with surprise.

"Really?" Julia asked them," How did it happen?"

"Well, me and Will were hunting for food, and we found a sparrow and killed it. We shared our first kiss with the sparrow meat in our beak, and it sure was extraordinary for a kiss. Later we went to the waterfall and cleaned our feathers, and I couldn't hold myself back and kissed him again. We confessed our feelings to each others and became a couple." Maria said smiling before kissing Will on the cheek.

"But aren't you guys different species?" Lucas asked them, he was a little disturbed by the killing of the sparrow.

"We don't care as long as we love each other." Will said and looked at Maria.

"Well, congratulations to you." Julia congratulated them while thinking how their kids would look like, if they ever do have.

"Thanks Julia." Maria said to her," You got anything to do for today?"

"Not really, We'll stay home and rest for the day." Lucas said to Maria.

"I'll see you later then." Will said to Lucas and Julia as he flew outside with Maria. They then flew to the aviary to visit Blu and Jewel. Will squawked loudly at the entrance, and the door was opened by Tulio's assistant. He saw Will and Maria so he brought both of them in. Will recognize the place and knew where to go to find Blu and Jewel. Maria followed Will closely until they reached the room where Blu and Jewel are. Will flew up and turned the handle clockwise. Maria didn't know that Will could do that so she asked him," How did you know how this thing works?"

"Well, I learned from somebody else." Will lied to hide his identity, he didn't want Maria to know he was a human that soon.

"It sure is an impressive skill to have." Maria complimented Will.

"Thanks, now let's get in there." Will said and opened the door, he then flew in followed by Maria. They flew in the hollow and saw Blu, Jewel and the kids were eating mangos.

"Hey guys." Will greeted causing everyone to look at him.

"Hey Will, I thought you went home." Blu was surprised that Will came back to the aviary.

"Yes he did, but we came here to announce something important." Maria said to them.

"Let me guess, you guys killed something?" Jewel wasn't really interested in it and went back to her mango.

"Close enough, me and Maria are officially couples." Will said with enthusiasm. Jewel immediately stopped eating and looked at them while Blu was choking on the mango.

"What?" Jewel did not see it coming and asked," You guys are couples now?"

"How is that even possible?" Blu swallowed his mango and coughed," But you guys are different species."

"That's exactly what Lucas and Julia said when we told them." Maria expected them to react this way," We love each other and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, we fell in love in a really different way." Will said to them.

Blu then thought," I wonder how that will go."

"Wow, I guess it's a new start for your life then." Jewel said to them uncomfortably, she had no idea that Will and Maria could end up together, but decided to congratulate them anyways.

"I know that you guys might not look us in the same way, but it's what we wanted. Besides, it's hard to find a female bald eagle here. They are only found in north america, not here." Will said to them.

"I knew you guys can be together. I predicted that." Bia said to Will and Maria.

"Thanks, you are a pretty smart girl." Maria said to Bia smiling.

"We'll be telling the news to others soon. Take care for now." Will said to them.

"Goodbye." Blu said to Will and Maria," Good luck and have fun."

Will and Maria then flew outside the aviary and headed for the club.

 **Yay, Will and Maria are now couples, There is something that has been bothering me lately, it's something I don't know. The question is does anyone read this line?**


	15. The old and new life

**This is the last chapter of this story, hope you like it.**

"I never thought this day would come. Not in my entire life I would even think about a tiny bit of what is happening now. This is not something different, but completely new. What I mean by this is that no experience or thoughts had been put into this, but I've successfully adapted to the sudden change in my life. In the course of these days I never thought of my old life, my families, friends and teachers. They seemed to fade away like a drop of coloring in the ocean, but I managed to to gather them up again, and think about everything again.

What would my father think right now? one of his three sons had been missing in a trip to Rio de janeiro. Others look at this as just an average kidnapping and not even pay their attention to it, but if it was their family members, even a person that you never met but you know that they are related, what would they think? And I'm not talking about your close relative like your daughter or son. Think about what my father has to go through, a missing son and the days of misery. My father was divorced with my mother a year ago, and my two older brother has grown up and left the house. Leaving me the only thing that he has and cared for. Now that his only treasure had been stolen, the only time he can feel the warmth of his family is at certain holidays when his older sons returns from their new home and gather around at my father's old wooden table, but sometimes they may be too busy to come back, and leaving my father weeping in the cold.

I feel guilty for having a good time with my new life. It shouldn't be like this, why couldn't fate just have mercy on us? Why does it always have to tear our cherished ones apart? I couldn't think of anything else worse than losing their family. All that I asked for is a happy trip to Rio and be back home with my father. I know many wished this, but I just want to go back in time and see my father one last time before I lose him forever. One thing's for certain is that my father is thinking of the same thing. I wiped my tear away and looked back at the city, and saw that building. It's the very hotel that I lost my identity, and I don't know when I can claim that back. For now all that matters is my new girlfriend Maria. This was one of the things that I never thought I could gain in my life.

I wasn't a popular kid in the school, but I wasn't bad to the point where peoples call me geeks and nerd in front of everyone. The girls laughed at me for my stupidity at socializing, so I tried to take it as a compliment, but I know deeply it scarred my heart to see my crush being kissed by another guy. He sure was a popular kid both in class and social media. I wished I could punch him in the face and swear at him not to touch her, but I couldn't do it because I'm a nerd. The only peoples that admires me and gave me help when I needed was my teacher. My math teacher, a thirty-three year old lady who knew exactly what we are thinking and are capable of making facetious jokes. She was the only motivation I had beside my father. She even helped me out with literature and chemistry, but that's not the important part. When I was at my lowest depression times, she came up to me and gave me a teaching on some philosophies.

"First they ignore you, then they laugh at you, then they fight you, then you win." -Mahatma Gandhi

It was this simple quote that my path clear, I took away my distractions caused by social media and only focused on my studying. Eventually I graduated high school and moved on to a college with a high grade. It sure made my father proud, and then he decided to spend his life savings on my college, and it sure was a hard time for the both of us. Eventually I made out of this college and decided to move on with my life. I was hired in a company for coding, and they paid me quite a lot. I made some savings overtime and wanted to go on a ride outside of my hometown. Little did I know that this might be the last chance I will ever see my father again. I tried not to thinks about the memories but it just comes back harder when you thought you forgot them. I looked on my left and saw Maria staring at me this whole time." Will thought as he flew above the city of Rio with his new girlfriend Maria.

"What's wrong Will, why are you crying?" Maria asked Will with concern.

"Oh nothing, just some old memories with my parents." Will lied not wanting Maria to know about his real identity yet.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to speak about it?" Maria asked Will.

"It's better to dig it out when the time comes." Will said thinking when that will be.

"Ok Will." Maria said and asked," Do you want to go to the club first or just stay home?"

"I'm feeling a little bit tired from not sleeping well. I guess let's go home and rest for a while, and maybe do something else peaceful." Will said yawning.

"Me too, my head hurts from yesterday when fighting with Erico, and he sure was a cruel bird." Maria said and looked down sadly," I feel bad for those birds and animals we killed now. They must have the same feeling towards us as we have towards Erico."

"I sometimes feel that too, but it's what shapes us as a bird of prey. Erico tortures and kills for fun while we hunt just for survival. We are different from him." Will said to Maria.

"But I kinda like torturing them and I can't help it. It makes me feel dominant over others and have the choice of life or death." Maria said looking at Will with her green eyes.

"Torturing sure is fun in some ways but you should never do that. It can make you feel guilty for the rest of your life, but if you never get tired of it, you'll end up like Erico. Stop it while you can." Will conforted Maria.

"Yeah. By the way, do you want to stay at my hollow? It's closer to here." Maria suggested to Will.

"Sure, but can I sleep at your hollow if that's not too much trouble?" Will asked Maria to stay at her hollow for a while.

"Of course you can, in fact, I want you to stay overnight with me in my soft nest." Maria shyly smiled at Will.

"Thanks, but I'm just sleeping in the nest with you, and nothing else gross is involved." Will said to Maria hinting that thing.

"Don't worry Will, we're not at that stage yet, maybe a few month but not now." Maria said blushing at Will," Oh look, there's my hollow."

Will looked and flew at Maria's hollow as she pointed at it. Will landed first and scanned her hollow. It wasn't big but was enough for a few birds. There was a big nest in the middle of the hollow made by soft dried leaves and some sticks, and it was definitely big enough for both of them. What gave Will the creep was that there are red stains in some areas in the hollow.

"Why are there red stains on the wall?" Will asked Maria as he examined it.

"That's just some blood for scaring predators off." Maria plainly said.

"There sure are a lot of bloods, I'm sure that's enough to scare them off." Will said to Maria.

"Well, some of them aren't for that purpose. I once had an encounter with one of my prey and I couldn't help myself and did something really bad to him." Maria said looking at the stain on the wall.

"Oh yeah? What's it about?" Will asked Maria to tell him her story.

"Are you sure you wanna hear it?" Maria asked," It's extremely bloody and gory."

"Yeah, tell me about it, I can handle it." Will confirmed again.

"Ok, the story starts… **Blocked by rating(Check my profile for full scene)**." Maria finished her story.

"What? Why?" Will was completely shocked by what Maria had told him.

"I know it's horrific, but I would never do that now." Maria said crying," I just can't shake this guilt off, It's all my fault that he got tortured."

Will couldn't stand her crying so he held her in his wings. Tear went down from her eyes to Will's chest feathers and made it wet. Will carried her all the way to the nest and lied down together.

"Please don't cry, it's not your fault, it's Erico's. He's the one that influenced you." Will comforted Maria by holding her close to his chest and patted her head with his wings. Maria soon stopped crying and fell asleep under his wing. She smiled in her sleeping feeling the safetyness provided by his boyfriend. After Will saw her falling asleep, he kissed Maria on the head and fell into the dreamland after her.

 _Will's dream_

"You can come out now." Will knew what was going to happen so he said it out loud.

"Good job Will, you got yourself a hot chick." The creature said to him.

"Don't call her that." Will got a little bit irritated by him," Who are you anyways?"

"If you really want my name, then call me Artor." The creature revealed its name.

"Ok Artor, what are you doing here other than teasing me about my 'achievement'?" Will said to Artor.

"I'm just here to tell you that when summer is over, you need to go with Blu and Jewel." Artor said.

"And why is that?" Will asked Artor.

"You will soon understand." The god like creature said before disappearing into dusts again.

 _End of the dream_

* * *

 _Two month later_

"Morning angel." Blu said to Jewel while she yawned and opened her eyes.

"Morning handsome. Do you know what day today is?" Jewel stood up and asked Blu with excitement.

"Of course I remember, today is the day we go back to Amazon." Blu said faking his enthusiasm and thought," You've been talking nonstop about it ever since last week."

"Great that you remembered it, let's go get some breakfast and get ready to leave." Jewel said before flying outside crazily like a kid on a sugar rush.

"Morning dad." Tiago jumped on Blu which scared him and made him fall.

"Woah, Tiago, don't do that to your dad. I will eventually get a heart attack if you keep doing it." Blu stood up and brushed his feathers clean.

"Haha good one dad." Tiago laughed at his reaction and flew away to bother his sisters.

"Where is mom?" Bia came to Blu and asked him.

"She's getting us some breakfast to eat." Blu replied to Bia," Did you know that today we are leaving Rio?"

"Yes, but can we have pancake for breakfast? This is going to be the last time we will have these things until next year." Bia asked Blu to cook pancakes for them.

"I'm not sure how your mother will react to that." Blu said unsurely," She seemed to be really excited of this trip and I don't want to disappoint her."

"I'm back." Jewel said and flew in carrying some mangos in her talon, she landed in the hollow and placed down the fruits.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast, we won't be having them until next year." Bia asked Jewel if they can have the man-made food or naturally grown fruits.

"Umm, sure, you can have some, but you have to eat these mangos too, because they are always better than pancakes." Jewel said raising her talon.

"Hello guys." Will came in the hollow and greeted them," are we going to Amazon today?"

"Oh hey Will, we are going back to Amazon. Where is Maria? Is she coming too?" Jewel said to Will and asked him about Maria.

"She's just chatting with Rafael and his kids, and those kids aren't easy to handle even though they are already teenagers. Maria's coming with me to Amazon too." Will answered Jewel.

"Have you ever tried pancakes Will?" Blu asked Will if he ever tasted them. In Blu's eye, they are the best food in the world other than hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"They tastes fine, I like it better with some honeys on it." Will accidentally revealed his human trait.

"When did you ever get chance to eat them if you live in the wild?" Jewel asked curiously.

"Well, I ate some in Linda's house." Will nervously said to them even though Linda never gave him any.

"Ok…" Jewel said slowly not really believing Will, she then turned her attention to Blu," Let's go get some pancakes since you all waited for it."

"Yay." Blu and Bia looked at each other and said in unison.

After flying for a few minutes, the family arrived at Linda's house and Blu knocked on the window with his beak. Linda putted down her book and looked towards the window. She got up and opened the window and let them in. She knew today that Blu was going back to Amazon, it was his own will, and there is nothing she could do to stop that.

"Hey Blu." Linda said happily to Blu and his family.

"Hey Linda." Blu said to her even though she could only hear squawks. Blu went on the table and took out a pen and a note. He started writing something on it and Linda took it in her hand after he's done.

"PANCAKES"

Linda knew that Blu wanted some delicious, fluffy pancakes for breakfast so she opened her fridge and took out some ingredients while the birds sat on the couch feeling the softness of the pillows.

After Linda finished making the flours, she dumped some of it on the grill and began making the pancake that Blu always loves. The luxurious smell of the pancake immediately filled the room and made the birds turn around and see it cooks.

After some time, Linda made six pancakes which is enough for everyone. She putted them each on separate plates so everyone gets one, and she also took out some syrup and blueberries for topping.

"This is the best." Blu murmured with food in his mouth. Jewel touched the pancake and moved it around. She doesn't like them not because of the taste, but because it's man-made. She then carefully bit some of the pancake and screamed in her heart. It was so good but she didn't want to show it to others, so she merely commented," Not bad, but I prefer wild food."

Jewel then cutted her mangos in pieces and gave everyone some. She tried to sound as smart as her mate," Every meal must have some good nutrients in them." Blu almost chuckled at her expression since he didn't expect it to be so funny. He took the piece and ate it but then saw another one in his plate. He looked at Will and he said," It's tastes so good so I gave it to you."

Blu looked at him with a blank expression saying "Really?". Will kept smiling until Blu finally ate the piece. Will didn't like mangos that much since he's an eagle and likes to eat meat, but he didn't know why he liked pancake and cookies.

After they finished their breakfast, Jewel became impatient about their trip back to Amazon. Jewel was really eager to see her families again even though it had been only three month, not that she doesn't like her mate and kids anymore, it's just she want to be back at the tribe and do what she always wanted to do.

They flew to Rafael's house to call their families to go to the Amazon. Maria stood outside their hollow and saw them approaching. "Hey friends, over here." Maria called them.

They flew down and entered the hollow. Blu saw Rafael and Eva so he called them," Let's pack up and go to Amazon."

"I was waiting for you to come." Rafael said and walked up to Blu.

"Wait for us!" Nico landed in the hollow and said to them," Oh good I thought we were late."

"Is everyone here?" Blu looked around and counted. After Blu confirmed that everyone was here he said," Let's fly back to Amazon!"

"YEAH!" Everyone said with excitement.

 **We are going back to Amazon! We sure went through some troubles but we made it. I still couldn't believe that I can have some peoples read my story, and I'm grateful for all the reviews or suggestions that you all gave me. If you liked this chapter and felt the first few paragraph wasn't boring enough to make you sleep, leave a review, thanks.**


End file.
